Sweet Moonlight
by RenataHigurashi
Summary: Dimulai dari kekaguman Kagome pada malam dan mempertemukannya dengan Sesshomaru. Mungkin inilah takdir yang membawa mereka untuk selalu bersama dan melupakan segala perbedaan yang ada atau mungkin juga takdir yang akan memisahkan mereka pada akhirnya.
1. The Beggining

**Sweet Moonlight**

Disclaimer : Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Sesshy is Mine ekkeke~

* * *

Malam memancarkan sinarnya yang terang dan membawakan sedikit kehangatan bagi tubuhnya yang lemah. Wangi aroma bunga dan daun-daun menghiasi udara kala itu dan Kagome berjalan di kesendirian malam hanya ditemani cahaya sinar bulan sabit yang memecah kegelapan. Ia memutuskan untuk terus berjalan kemanapun kakinya melangkah karena ada suatu tempat yang sering ia kunjungi disaat ia sedang sedih dan di tempat itu pula bulan dan bintang dapat terlihat dengan terang. Ditengah perjalanan ia merasa ada sesuatu dihadapannya, ia menarik nafas panjang terkejut karena ia melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya ' _Sesshomaru'_ sedang bertarung melawan Suikotsu salah satu anggota dari Band Of Seven.

Kagome melihat dengan jelas Sesshomaru sedang melawan Suikotsu dan untunglah saat ini Kagome membawa busur dan panah ditangannya. Kagome bersiap untuk menembakkan busur yang ada ditangannya untuk membantu Sesshomaru dalam melawan Suikotsu. Tidak lama kemudian busur itu dilepaskan dan panah bercahaya merah muda mengenai dada Suikotsu dan ia pun menghilang. Kagome menghela nafas panjang karena panahnya tepat sasaran dan langsung menghampiri Sesshomaru yang masih berdiri disana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, miko?" Sesshomaru menatap Kagome dengan tatapan mengerikan.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu." Jawab Kagome dengan sedikit gugup.

"Sesshomaru ini tidak butuh bantuan." Sesshomaru menjawab dengan datar dan beranjak pergi.

Kagome memandang langit malam itu dan banyak sekali bintang bertaburan. Kagome menarik nafas panjang dan ingin melupakan apa yang telah dialaminya, ia sedikit kesal dengan sifat Sesshomaru namun ia tenang karena malam telah merubah perasaannya.

* * *

Holla everyone I'm back and happy new year (meskipun sudah terlewat jauh) hihi

Whooa akhirnya fic mc SesshKag publish juga. Sudah lama ingin sebar fic ini namun apalah daya tetiba mood nya menghilang. Please read and review. Arigatou ^.^


	2. Someone Care

**Sweet Moonlight**

Disclaimer : Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Sesshy is Mine ekkeke~

* * *

Sesshomaru berjalan di tengah gelapnya malam dan menarik nafas di udara yang hangat. Ia sangat menyukai malam karna cocok dengan dirinya yang menyukai keheningan. Seketika ia mencium wangi yang sangat dikenalnya. Wangi sakura blossom menghentak indra penciumannya dan di tempat yang sama ia melihat miko muda sedang berdiri memandang langit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, miko?" Sesshomaru berdiri disamping Kagome dan mengamatinya.

"Sesshomaru.. Aku hanya memandang langit." Kagome tidak menyadari kehadiran Sesshomaru dan menoleh kearahnya.

"Dimana Inuyasha, miko?" Sesshomaru memandang Kagome. Untuk golongan manusia ia termasuk wanita yang cantik dan Sesshomaru tidak bisa menyangkalnya.

"Kau yang memiliki indra yang sangat tajam, maka beritahu aku dimana ia berada." Kagome merasa ia tidak ingin membicarakan _hanyou_ itu dan memalingkan wajah.

"Sepertinya ia suka meninggalkanmu sendirian tanpa adanya perlindungan." Sesshomaru menjawab dengan tegas dan mendekat.

"Mengapa kau peduli dengan manusia sepertiku?" Kagome merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang karna Sesshomaru sangat dekat dengannya.

"Sesshomaru ini melihat kau adalah wanita yang sangat pintar." Sesshomaru berdiri beberapa inchi dari tubuhnya dan matanya tidak berpaling dari Kagome.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Sesshomaru?" Kagome bisa merasakan hembusan nafas sang Daiyokai yang kini sangat dekat dengannya.

"Jangan membuang waktumu dengan berdiri disisi _hanyou_ bodoh yang selalu mengejar wanita yang sudah mati itu." Sesshomaru meraih dagu Kagome dan membuat Kagome menatapnya.

Mereka beberapa saat saling pandang. Biru bertemu iris keemasan yang membuat wajah Kagome memerah seketika. Ia mengangguk pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya tanda berterimakasih kepada Sesshomaru lalu beranjak pergi. Kagome tersenyum _'Aku merasa waktu berhenti seketika ketika Sesshomaru menatapku seperti itu.'_


	3. The Stars and Promises

**Sweet Moonlight**

Disclaimer : Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Sesshy is Mine ekkeke~

* * *

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang bintang, miko?" Sesshomaru mengamati miko muda sedang merebahkan tubuhnya dan matanya yang bersinar tak kalah indah dengan pancaran bintang malam itu.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome terkejut dengan suara Sesshomaru dan langsung duduk seketika.

"Setiap malam, saaat kau melihat bintang apa yang terlintas dipikiranmu?" Sesshomaru melanjutkan bertanya dan langsung duduk disamping Kagome.

"Aku hanya ingin seperti bintang." Kagome menghela nafas dan melanjutkan menatap langit.

"Jelaskan." Sesshomaru merasa ingin tahu lebih banyak mengenai miko muda ini.

"Bintang selalu bersinar dengan terang memancarkan sinarnya meskipun semua kegelapan mengelilinginya. Karena itu, aku ingin menjadi bintang, aku harus berusaha untuk melawan kesedihan dengan berdiri tegak dan akan terus menerangi jalan kepada yang lainnya saat kegelapan mulai mendera mereka." Kagome berbicara tanpa menoleh ke arah Sesshomaru.

"Kau sangat pandai, miko." Sesshomaru melihat sisi menarik dari Kagome dan tidak bisa berhenti memandangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sesshomaru?" Kagome tersenyum malu karna Sesshomaru memujinya.

"Sesshomaru ini juga merasakan kenyamanan saat memandang langit malam." Sesshomaru menjawab ringan.

Kagome memandang Sesshomaru dan melihat rambut berwarna silver menjuntai indah diterpa angin malam. Sosok Mr. Killing Perfection sedang duduk dibawah sinar rembulan menjadikannya sosok yang sangat sempura dan Ia sangat berbeda dengan Inuyasha. Sesshomaru sangat gagah dan sangat tenang.

"Um.. Sesshomaru aku harus pergi. Aku sangat lelah." Kagome langsung berdiri dan beranjak pergi.

"Apakah kau akan kembali di bulan purnama berikutnya?" Sesshomaru melihat Kagome berdiri dan menolehkan wajahnya. Ia memang mengakui sangat nyaman melakukan percakapan dengan Kagome dibawah pancaran sinar bulan.

"Ya, pasti." Kagome berhenti dan menjawab pelan.

"Lalu Sesshomaru ini akan menunggumu disini." Sesshomaru mengangguk dan melihat Kagome berjalan meninggalkannya sendiri ditempat itu.

* * *

Aku sangat menyukai memandang langit pada malam hari, apalagi ditemani Sesshomaru rela deh diluar semalaman xD

Please enjoy this new chappy^^


	4. Garden Of The Moon Star

**Sweet Moonlight**

Disclaimer : Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Sesshy is Mine ekkeke~

* * *

Sesshomaru menunggu Kagome di tempat pertemuan biasa dan Kagome menyebutnya _Taman Bulan Bintang_ karena bulan dan bintang terlihat jauh lebih terang dilihat dari sana. Entah mengapa perasaannya ingin selalu dekat dengan sang miko, karna Kagome sangat menarik hatinya dan suaranya seperti melodi yang membuatnya selalu mendambanya.

Kagome berjalan dibawah sinar bulan purnama dan ia bertanya-tanya apakah Sesshomaru akan menunggunya disana. Ia juga penasaran apakah Sesshomaru menyukai percakapan singkat mereka beberapa waktu ini. Kagome merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang saat melihat sosok pria tinggi dan gagah sedang menatap langit malam.

"Sesshomaru kau masih disini?" Kagome menyapa Sesshomaru yang sedang menunggunya.

"Ya, miko." Sesshomaru menoleh kearah Kagome.

"Aku senang karna hanya kita berdua disini sekarang. Berbicara denganmu membuat perasaanku menjadi lebih baik dan tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya kalau aku bisa berteman denganmu." Kagome memberikan senyum terbaiknya saat itu.

"Kita adalah teman?" Sesshomaru merasa aneh dengan kata 'teman' yang keluar dari bibir Kagome. Tidak pernah sebelumnya ia berteman dengan siapapun dan tidak menyangkal bahwa ia sangat nyaman berdua dengan Kagome.

"Iya, sejak kau selalu menemaniku melihat bintang disini." Kagome mengangguk kecil.

"Apakah kau masih mencintainya?" Sesshomaru merasa ia ingin tahu tentang hubungan miko kecilnya itu dengan Inuyasha.

"Aku rasa iya.. tapi hanya sebatas teman dekat. Aku rasa perasaanku untuk Inuyasha hanyalah kisah cinta romantis biasa. Alasanku mencintai Inuyasha karna ia selalu melindungiku setiap waktu dan ia sangat kuat, bukankah wanita sangat mendambakan pria seperti itu." Kagome menjawab dengan mengamati Sesshomaru yang juga menatapnya.

"Kau pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik darinya." Sesshomaru berbicara dengan suara baritone yang tegas.

"Hmm.. Apakah seseorang sepertimu?" Kagome menggoda Sesshomaru dengan pertanyaannya.

"Apa? Sesshomaru ini tidak pernah…" Sesshomaru terbata. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang dan ia benar-benar gugup menjawab pertanyaan Kagome.

"Ya, aku tahu Sesshomaru kau adalah Daiyokai dan kau membenci manusia." Tegas Kagome.

"Hn." Sesshomaru menjawab seperti biasa. _'Tapi kau buka_ _n_ _lah manusia biasa. Kau adalah_ _seorang_ _miko, miko muda yang kuat dan cantik.'_

Keduanya bertanya-tanya apakah yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Yang pasti cahaya bulan yang terang, hembusan angin yang sangat manis dan tenang menemani perasaan mereka masing-masing. Mereka juga tidak memungkiri sangat nyaman dengan setiap pertemuan di bawah sinar bulan dan berharap waktu akan mempertemukan mereka lagi di kemudian hari.

* * *

Pheww~ mereka akhirnya semakin dekat dan berteman. Hayoo mau dilanjut atau engga nih *evil grin*


	5. Forbidden Love

**Sweet Moonlight**

Disclaimer : Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Sesshy is Mine ekkeke~

* * *

Di tengah perjalanan Inuyasha dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Jakotsu dan Mukotsu yang secara tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka. Jakotsu yang sejak awal mempunyai ketertarikan dengan Inuyasha memilih untuk melawannya seorang diri. Mukotsu mulai menebar racun yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya untuk menculik Kagome dan memisahkannya dari teman-temannya. Mukotsu berencana untuk menjadikan Kagome sebagai pengantinnya karena ia memiliki wajah yang cantik. Kagome dibawa ke suatu tempat dengan tubuh yang lemah akibat menghirup racun dan setengah sadar ia melihat Mukotsu sedang mempersiapkan proses pernikahannya.

Sesshomaru melihat Kagome diculik oleh salah seorang anggota _Shichinintai_ dan ingin menyelamatkannya. Ia melihat Kagome berusaha melawan dengan menikam leher Mukotsu dan menerima tamparan hebat di pipinya akibat menolak lamarannya. Sesshomaru geram dan langsung menghajar Mukotsu dengan cakarnya yang mematikan.

"Sesshomaru, apakah kau menyelamatkanku?" Kagome bertanya dengan gugup dan masih merasa lelah karena efek dari racun Mukotsu.

"Hn." Sesshomaru mengangguk dan menggendong Kagome keluar dari tempat itu.

" Terimakasih Sesshomaru." Kagome menjawab dengan senyuman dan bisa merasakan wajahnya berubah menjadi merah seketika menyadari bahwa ia sedang di gendong oleh Sesshomaru.

"Kagome." Inuyasha datang menghampiri Kagome dan berhenti saat melihat Sesshomaru sedang menggendongnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepadanya? Turunkan Kagome!" Inuyasha bersiap mengeluarkan Tessaiga untuk melawan Sesshomaru.

"Apa yang Sesshomaru ini lakukan adalah sesuatu yang gagal kau lakukan seperti biasa." Sesshomaru membalas dengan sedikit senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Keh, menurutmu apa itu?" Inuyasha kesal dan hendak menghajar saudara tirinya yang arogan itu.

"Melindungi Kagome." Sesshomaru untuk pertama kalinya memanggil nama Kagome dengan jelas dan merasakan suatu perbedaan di dadanya. Inuyasha terdiam dan membiarkan kakak tirinya berdua dengan Kagome.

"Makanlah ini sangat manis." Sesshomaru memberikan Kagome sebuah apel. Ia duduk disamping Kagome untuk menemaninya memulihkan tubuhnya yang lemah akibat terkena racun.

Kagome tersenyum dan menggigit apel pemberian Sesshomaru yang benar-benar manis. Bukankan apel adalah tanda dari sesuatu yang terlarang? Kagome tertawa kecil, ternyata sama seperti cinta. Ia dan Sesshomaru benar-benar berbeda dan tidak mungkin ia mencintainya yang hanya seorang manusia.

"Terimakasih Sesshomaru." Kagome senang bisa semakin akrab dengan Sesshomaru.

"Hn" Sesshomaru hampir tersenyum melihat Kagome telah makan apel pemberiannya.

* * *

Yoosh~ this is a new chappy and I hope you guys enjoy. Thanks for reviewing and love this fict. I Love you so much *kissu*


	6. Travelling Together

**Sweet Moonlight**

Disclaimer : Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Sesshy is Mine ekkeke~

* * *

"Apa yang kau inginkan Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha melihat Sesshomaru berdiri dihadapannya.

"Apakah ini salah satu sapaan yang sangat baik?" Sesshomaru bertanya dengan tenang.

"Jika kau tidak menginginkan apapun, maka cepat menyingkirlah." Inuyasha menjawab santai.

"Sesshomaru ini ingin bergabung dengan kawananmu dan melakukan perjalanan bersama." Ucap Sesshomaru.

"Tidak mungkin, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dekat dengan..." Inuyasha berteriak sebelum Miroku mendorongnya untuk sedikit berdiskusi.

"Baiklah Lord Sesshomaru, kami menerima permintaan anda untuk bergabung dengan kami. Kami berharap tidak akan ada teman-teman kami yang terluka." Miroku berucap. Setelah berdiskusi dengan Inuyasha yang tidak akan membiarkan Sesshomaru memimpin kelompoknya hanya bisa meng gerutu kesal.

"Apa alasanmu bergabung dengan rombongan ini Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha masih tidak terima kakak tirinya berada dekat dengannya.

"Alasanku adalah milikku sendiri _hanyou_." Sesshomaru menjawab dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada Kagome.

Kagome menyadari tatapan Sesshomaru kepadanya dan terheran mengapa _Lord of The West_ ingin bergabung dengan Inuyasha. Kagome berjalan di depan Sesshomaru dan sesaat Kagome menoleh kebelakang, tatapan mata Sesshomaru sedang menatapnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang karena _Daiyoka_ i itu membuat perasaannya sangat tidak nyaman dan berlanjut hingga malam tiba.

"Apakah kau selalu menatap orang lain, Sesshomaru." Kagome sudah tidak tahan ingin membicarakan ini dengan _daiyoukai_ itu.

"Sesshomaru ini melihat apa yang ingin dilihatnya." Sesshomaru menjawab sederhana.

"Mengapa kau selalu menatapku? Kau membuat segalanya menjadi rumit." Kagome menjawab.

"Sesshomaru ini tidak melihat bahwa ini adalah kesalahannya dan membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman." Sesshomaru menyeringai.

Kagome merasa sangat lelah dan berbaring di kantong tempat tidurnya meninggalkan Sesshomaru yang masih menatapnya. Ia menyadari Sesshomaru sedang mengamatinya dengan alasan tertentu, namun ia membiarkannya.

Sesshomaru kagum dan penasaran dengan Kagome yang menjadikannya ingin selalu dekat dengannya dan melindunginya. Sejak pertemuannya dengan Kagome di malam itu membuat suatu keganjilan di dadanya. Ia tidak tahu alasan mengapa matanya terus tertuju pada gadis itu. Sesshomaru memejamkan mata dan merasakan gelisah untuk pertama kalinya. Setiap pertanyaan mengenai Kagome selalu berada di pikirannya. Sifat dan pakaiannya yang aneh di zaman ini, wangi harum yang menempel di tubuhnya serta peralatan yang selalu dibawanya menjadikan tanda tanya besar dimanakah gadis ini berasal. _'Aku akan tahu segalanya tentangmu, miko'_ Sesshomaru berjanji dalam hati bahwa waktu akan menjawab semua pertanyaannya tentang gadis itu.

* * *

Hmm attention please! Aku ingin membuat fict yang santai dan hanya focus kepada SesshKag couple only. Soo di fict ini dunia hanya milik mereka berduaa.. (don't get jealous minna) xD


	7. Guess Who

**Sweet** **Moonlight**

Disclaimer : Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Sesshy is Mine ekkeke~

* * *

"Mengapa kau duduk sendirian disini, miko?" Suara baritone khas Sesshomaru memecah konsentrasi sang miko.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome menoleh kebelakang dan menyapanya. Seminggu berlalu saat Sesshomaru bergabung dengan teman-temannya dan Kagome merasa ada suatu perasaan aneh yang menyelimutinya. Ia sedang berpikir apakah ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada sang penguasa wilayah barat itu dan mungkin cintanya akan bertepuk sebelah tangan karena tidak mungkin Sesshomaru memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan Sesshomaru ini." Sesshomaru menjawab dengan suara yang datar seperti biasa.

"Aku hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir." Kagome menjawab dengan tersenyum.

"Hn. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Sesshomaru bertanya dengan rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Kagome sedikit berbohong.

"Jangan berbohong kepadaku, miko." Sesshomaru berkata.

"Kau mengenalku lebih baik Sesshomaru." Kagome sedikit tertawa.

"Itu karena Sesshomaru ini memperhatikanmu." Sesshomaru memandangnya.

"Kau melakukannya?" Kagome bertanya dengan heran.

"Ya, tentu saja." Sesshomaru menatap mata Kagome.

Kagome merinding seketika, bukan karena hembusan angin malam tapi karena tatapan mata Sesshomaru yang tertuju padanya membuatnya membeku di tempat. Seketika ia merasa ada aura siluman yang kuat menuju ke arahnya dan Sesshomaru berada.

"Pergilah, miko." Sesshomaru menyuruh Kagome pergi dari tempat itu segera. Suara Sesshomaru tidak lagi hangat seperti biasa dan tatapannya berubah menakutkan seketika.

"Sesshomaru, sudah lama tidak bertemu." Suara lembut wanita itu menyapa Sesshomaru.

"Hn." Sesshomaru hanya menjawab seperti biasa.

Kagome melihat kejadian itu dan bersembunyi dibalik pohon, ia juga menyembunyikan auranya. Ia melihat ada wanita berdiri dihadapan Sesshomaru dan ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa wanita itu sebenarnya karena Sesshomaru menghalangi pandangannya. _'Apakah wanita itu kekasihnya?'_ Kagome bertanya dalam diam.


	8. Feel of Jealousy

**Sweet Moonlight**

Disclaimer : Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Sesshy is Mine ekkeke~

* * *

"Aku akan pulang, Inuyasha." Kagome memberitahu Inuyasha dan membereskan perlengkapannya untuk di masukan ke dalam tas kuning miliknya.

"Jangan katakan kau memiliki test lagi?" Inuyasha bertanya dengan nada yang menjengkelkan.

"Aku ada urusan yang harus di selesaikan." Kagome menjawab dengan nada kecewa. _'Aku ingin menempatkan hatiku pada tempatnya. Aku ingin beristirahat agar jiwaku tenang untuk sementara.'_

"Kembalilah secepatnya." Inuyasha berbicara dengan nada yang berat.

"Oke." Kagome melangkah pergi meninggalkan Inuyasha menuju sumur tua dan melompat masuk kedalamnya.

(n.n)

Empat hari kemudian Kagome melangkah menuju sumur yang berada di rumahnya dan lompat masuk kedalamnya. Sihir yang diciptakan sumur itu membuat Kagome kembali ke lima ratus tahun yang lalu dan bertemu Inuyasha dan teman-temannya. Kagome tersenyum dan berusaha memanjat dinding sumur dan melihat indahnya malam dari dasar sumur.

"Miko." Sesshomaru lagi-lagi mengejutkan Kagome pada malam itu.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome terkejut dan menempatkan tangannya di dadanya.

"Kemana kau pergi, miko." Sesshomaru berjalan menghampiri Kagome dan menatapnya.

"Aku? Oh aku pulang ke rumahku Sesshomaru." Kagome menjawab dengan sedikit gugup. Tidak pernah sebelumnya Sesshomaru bertanya atau pun ingin tahu kemana ia pergi.

"Dimanakah rumahmu, miko?" Sesshomaru bertanya dengan nada yang dingin.

"Lokasinya cukup jauh dari sini." Kagome menatap Sesshomaru yang masih memiliki pertanyaan di benaknya.

"Apa nama tempat tinggal yang cukup jauh dari sini, miko?" Sesshomaru mengecilkan pupil matanya dan melihat Kagome yang hampir menjawab semua teka-tekinya.

"Tempat tinggal ku disebut Tokyo." Kagome menghela nafas panjang dan melihat mata _daiyokai_ yang puas dengan jawabannya. Sesshomaru mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan Kagome dan ia tidak pernah mendengar adanya tempat itu.

"Aku punya pertanyaan, jika kau mengizinkannya." Kagome memecah keheningan diantara keduanya.

"Apa itu?" Sesshomaru memberanikan diri untuk bertanya dan menjawab apa yang ingin Kagome ketahui tentangnya.

"Wanita itu.. apakah kekasihmu?" Kagome memberanikan diri bertanya secara langsung dan suaranya penuh dengan kecemburuan.

"Dia adalah wanita pilihan _Lady mother_ dan Sesshomaru ini tidak menginginkannya." Sesshomaru melanjutkan dalam benaknya _'Karena Sesshomaru ini tidak menginginkan siapapun kecuali kau, miko.'_

Ia merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan Kagome. Apakah sang miko cemburu? Ia tidak percaya akan hal itu dan apakah itu alasannya ia pergi meninggalkannya beberapa hari ini.

"Oh.." Kagome merasa lega karena Sesshomaru tidak menginginkan wanita itu _. 'Aku berharap bisa selalu bersama denganmu Sesshomaru, meskipun aku berpikiran bahwa kau juga menyukaiku tapi aku tahu kau juga tidak menginginkanku.'_

* * *

Ciyeee ada yang jealous ciyee!

Kago : Sesshomaru is still mine !

Me : ooyaaa? We'll see Kagome.

Kago : Apa maksud perkataanmu?

Me : it's a secret *leave away*


	9. The Woman Who Loved Sesshomaru

**Sweet Moonlight**

Disclaimer : Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Sesshy is Mine ekkeke~

* * *

"Apa yang terjadi? Siapa dia?" Kagome bertanya pada teman-temannya. Rumor mengatakan bahwa ada seorang wanita yang sedang marah menghancurkan seluruh desa dan tidak tahu apa penyebab wanita itu melakukan perbuatan seperti itu.

"Kagome." Wanita itu memanggil kagome dan berjalan kearahnya.

"Apakah aku mengenalmu?" Kagome bertanya kepada wanita dengan rambut coklat panjang dan poni menutupi dahinya.

"Kau adalah orang yang mengambil dia dari sisiku." Wanita itu menyerang Kagome dengan brutal dan berusaha untuk menghabisi nyawanya.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Kagome mencoba melawan namun tangannya terluka terkena pedang wanita itu. Inuyasha tidak tinggal diam dan membantu Kagome dengan mengeluarkan _wind scar_ miliknya.

"Aku disini akan mengambil nyawamu." Wanita itu menghindar dari serangan Inuyasha dan berlari menuju Kagome.

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Apa yang telah aku ambil darimu?" Kagome merasa lelah dengan tingkah wanita di hadapannya dan bersiap untuk menembakkan panah kearah siluman itu.

"Aku Sara. Aku mencintai Sesshomaru dan kau telah mengambilnya dariku." Ia menyerang Inuyasha yang berusaha menghalanginya. Seketika panah milik Kagome mengenai dada wanita itu dan ia lega bahwa wanita itu telah mati.

' _Aku tidak mengambilnya darimu. Tidak ada hubungan apapun antara aku dan Sesshomaru.'_ Kagome menghela nafas dan terheran, mengapa Sesshomaru tidak ada dalam keadaan sulit seperti ini. Dimana ia berada sekarang dan apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

Kagome duduk di samping sungai untuk beristirahat dan memegang botol air minum. Ia melihat dari kejauhan Sesshomaru sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Hello Sesshomaru." Kagome menyapa _Lord of The West_ yang sedang menatapnya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu, Miko." Sesshomaru melihat tangan Kagome dibalut perban yang menandakan sesuatu terjadi dengan Kagomenya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja." Kagome menyembunyikan tangannya dibalik badannya dan tersenyum.

"Jangan berbohong kepadaku, Miko." Sesshomaru menatap Kagome dengan tatapan yang mengerikan.

"Wanitamu menyerang penduduk desa dan mencoba membunuhku. Ia mengatakan bahwa aku telah merebutmu darinya dan aku terkena pedangnya saat bertarung melawannya." Tegas Kagome.

"Wanitaku? Sesshomaru ini tidak memiliki orang lain." Sesshomaru terkejut dan emosinya memuncak saat melihat Kagome terluka seperti itu.

"Ya, dan aku telah membunuhnya." Kagome berucap pelan.

"Maaf, karena ini terjadi karena diriku." Sesshomaru mengucapkan permintaan maaf untuk yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa banyak bahaya lain yang mengintai Kagome dan ia harus selalu berada di dekatnya dan melindunginya.

"Apa? Tidak, itu bukanlah salahmu." Kagome gugup saat Sesshomaru meraih tangannya yang terluka dan memeriksanya.

"Seharusnya aku disana untuk melindungimu." Sesshomaru masih memegang tangan Kagome dan menatapnya.

* * *

Inget dong eps Inuyasha 133 & 134 'The Woman Who loved Sesshomaru.' Sara adalah anak dari Lord Asano pemilik dari Asano Castle. Sara say _'There was no one in the world as beautifull as you, in that moment.'_ Sara langsung jatuh hati sama Sesshy dan disaat terakhirnya ia mencuri Tessaiga untuk di berikan ke Sesshy namun Sesshy menolaknya. Sara itu _hanyou_ sama kaya Naraku dn Onigumo, Sara bilang sama Sesshy tuk selamatkan nyawanya dari siluman jelek itu dan mengucapkan permohonan maafnya. Akhirnya Sesshy mencoba membunuh siluman itu dengan Tokijin namun tidak mempan, alhasil ia mengambil Tessaiga Inuyasha dan membunuhnya dengan Kaze no Kizu. Siluman itu menghilang dan Sesshy mengambil seruling milik Sara lalu menempatkannya di atas abunya dan melangkah pergi. He say _'Please, feel free to continue playing your flute for me in heaven.'_

Jangankan Sara, diriku pun tergila-gila dengan Demon Lord ituh .

Thanks so much for my lovely reader yang sudah memberikan review dan sarannya. I really appreciate that. I am not a perfect author but i'll be better again for next chappy or next project (i hope). I am sorry bout Sesshy being ooc bc he curious bout Kags whereabout. Let me finish my story then See you again and keep healthy guys ^.^


	10. Heirloom Of The West

**Sweet Moonlight**

Disclaimer : Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Sesshy is Mine ekkeke~

* * *

Setelah kejadian yang tidak terduga menghampiri dirinya beberapa waktu lalu, Kagome memutuskan untuk pulang kerumahnya dan menghilangkan rasa penatnya sejenak. Perasaan bersalah selalu menghantuinya karena telah membunuh Sara yang mencintai Sesshomaru. Kagome sadar bahwa bukan hanya dirinya yang mencintai Sesshomaru dan ia harus membuang perasaannya karena hanya akan bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ia memutuskan untuk mencintai Sesshomaru dalam diam dan hanya mengaguminya sebagai _Daiyoukai_ terkuat di zaman _Feodal_ ini. Senja di ufuk barat sudah terlukis dengan indah menandakan Kagome harus segera berpamitan dengan Inuyasha dan juga teman-temannya.

"Biarkan Sesshomaru ini mengantarmu." Sesshomaru berbicara sesaat Kagome berjalan menghampirinya.

"Baiklah." Kagome terdiam. Ia berniat untuk berpamitan dengan Sesshomaru namun pria itu berbicara terlebih dahulu. Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan hingga sampai di sisi sumur.

"Umm.. Sesshomaru." Kagome berbicara dengan gugup.

"Ya, Miko?" Sesshomaru bertanya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang." Kagome menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda untuk berpamitan.

"Sesshomaru ini memiliki sesuatu untukmu." Sesshomaru meraih dagu Kagome dan membuatnya menatap mata emas miliknya.

Kagome tidak bisa berbicara dan gugup saat Sesshomaru memegang tangannya. Wajahnya pun memerah.

' _Kalung. Sesshomaru memberikan sebuah kalung untukku.'_

"Ini adalah warisan keluarga Taisho." Sesshomaru berucap.

"Apakah ini adalah kalung berlian?" Kagome yang diliputi perasaan senang dan kaget karena Sesshomaru memberikannya liontin yang terukir seperti bulan sabit yang sangat indah.

" terbuat dari berlian asli tetapi batuan di atasnya adalah sapphire biru." Sesshomaru menegaskan.

"Aku tidak bisa mengambilnya. Ini terlalu berlebihan." Kagome protes dan berusaha mengembalikan kalung itu ke tangan Sesshomaru.

"Ini adalah milikmu." Sesshomaru berkata dengan sedikit intonasi yang sedikit lembut.

"Sesshomaru.." Kagome berusaha menjelaskan namun jari telunjuk Sesshomaru berada di atas bibirnya. Seketika wajahnya memerah.

"Biarkan Sesshomaru ini meletakkannya di lehermu." Sesshomaru berkata sambil menatap Kagome dengan pancaran warna emas yang hangat dari matanya. Perlahan ia melingkarkan kalung indah yang berakhir tepat di samping debaran jantungnya.

"Itu sangat cocok untukmu." Sesshomaru merasa senang karena Kagome telah memakai kalungnya.

"Terimakasih." Kagome menghela nafas dan tersenyum _. 'Apakah Sesshomaru sedang memujiku.'_

"Pergilah." Sesshomaru memiringkan kepalanya ke sisi sumur untuk membiarkan Kagome pergi.

"Ini luar biasa, sekali lagi terimakasih Sesshomaru." Kagome berpamitan sekali lagi sebelum lompat masuk kedalam sumur.

Kagome sesaat bingung dengan emosi sang _Daiyokai_ yang secara tiba-tiba memberikannya sebuah kalung yang sangat indah. Bahagia menghampiri Kagome dan ia menyentuh liontin yang berada tepat di atas hatinya. _'Kenapa? Kenapa Sesshomaru memberikanku sebuah kalung?' 'Apakah mungkin Sesshomaru memiliki perasaan terhadapku? dan apakah mungkin Sesshomaru tertarik kepadaku?'  
_

* * *

Sorry for late apdet bc i'm sick of being sick T.T

Oh jadi Sesshomaru kasih Kags kalung.. terus aku engga gitu gitu? *gigit jari*

Me : I will come with my revenge *evil grin*


	11. Confession Of Love

**Sweet Moonlight**

Disclaimer : Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Sesshy is Mine ekkeke~

* * *

Sesshomaru menunggu Kagome di sisi sumur. Ia berjanji akan mengatakan apa yang selama ini selalu bersemayam di pikirannya. Ia akan berbicara dengan Kagome mengenai perasaan yang dengan susah payah di sangkalnya.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome bergumam dan tidak terlintas di pikirannya bahwa Sesshomaru akan menunggunya di sini.

"Miko." Sesshomaru senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan Miko kecilnya dan ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu yang sejak dulu menganggu pikirannya.

"Umm.. Apakah kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku?" Kagome tersenyum.

"Sesshomaru ini memiliki hadiah untukmu, jika kau menerimanya." Sesshomaru mendekatkan wajahnya dan mulai mencium Kagome. Mata keduanya bertemu dan mulai menutup tanda mereka menikmati ciuman pertamanya. Kagome merasakan bahagia karena Sesshomaru selalu memberikan kehangatan padanya. Tangannya meraih pundak Sesshomaru dan mulai meremas _haorinya_. Sesshomaru memeluk erat Kagome ke pelukannya dan memperdalam ciumannya dengan menjilati bagian bawah bibir Kagome yang membuat dirinya sulit bernapas. Kagome merintih kecil di dalam mulut Sesshomaru dan ciuman itu menjadi lebih panas dari sebelumnya.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome mencoba fokus dengan Sesshomaru yang telah membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat karena sudah menciumnya.

"Sesshomaru ini ingin memintamu untuk menjadi pasangannya." Sesshomaru tersenyum kecil di hadapan sang miko.

"Pasangan? Apa maksudnya?" Kagome tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya bahwa sangat senang mendengar Sesshomaru mengungkapkan apa yang ingin ia dengar langsung darinya.

"Sesshomaru ini ingin kau menjadi wanitanya. Aku berharap selalu bersama denganmu dan mengenal lebih dalam tentang mu." Sesshomaru menempelkan hidungnya di hidung Kagome dan masih memeluknya.

"Sesshomaru, aku hanya manusia." Kagome merasa debaran jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi mu. Kau telah mencuri perhatianku dan sangat menarik bagiku. Kau sangat kuat dan cantik, memiliki hati yang sangat hangat dan menjadikanmu memiliki nilai tambah yang cukup untuk Sesshomaru ini inginkan selama ini. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menggantikanmu di hatiku, Kagome." Sesshomaru menatap hangat mata biru milik Kagome.

"Sesshomaru, aku sangat suka kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu padaku dan aku ingin selalu bersama denganmu." Kagome berbicara dengan senyum mengembang dan pipi yang merah merona. Sesshomaru memberikan Kagome ciuman di seluruh wajahnya , kali ini ia menciumnya mulai dari kening, pipi, hidung, kelopak mata dan berakhir di bibirnya. Sesshomaru mencium bibirnya dengan gairah yang sangat lembut sampai mereka memecah ciuman itu untuk mereka mengambil napas.

"Ayo kita pergi." Sesshomaru memegang tangan Kagome dan berjalan berdampingan.

' _Sesshomaru memegang tanganku.'_ Kagome tidak bisa berkata atau berpikir jernih sekarang. Yang ia tahu adalah ritme debaran jantungnya yang melonjak secara cepat dan ia merasakan jari tangan Sesshomaru yang besar sedang menggenggamnya. Kagome tersipu malu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya.

* * *

Rasanya ingin aku skip chapy ini ga kuat rasanya. Pencinta Sesshomaru mana suaranyaa? Aku membayangkan Sesshy cium aku seperti itu aahh bahagianya ^.^ *Keep Dreaming*


	12. A Gift

**Sweet Moonlight**

Disclaimer : Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Sesshy is Mine ekkeke~

* * *

Kagome dan Sesshomaru berjalan melewati desa yang menjual berbagai macam kebutuhan. Kagome menghampiri penjual pakaian dan melihat sebuah saputangan berwarna putih dengan tanda bulan sabit di tengahnya, ia pun langsung teringat dengan Sesshomaru. Ia membeli saputangan itu dan berniat untuk memberikan saputangan yang indah ini sebagai hadiah karena Sesshomaru telah menjadikannya wanita yang sangat istimewa.

"Ini." Sesshomaru memberikan sebuah kantong yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kimono berwarna ungu dengan tanda _Cresscent Moon_ di bagian bahunya.

"Terimakasih, Sesshomaru. Kimono ini sangat cantik." Kagome tersenyum saat melihat isi dari kantong itu dan langsung memeluk Sesshomaru.

Kagome mengakhiri pelukannya dan teringat bahwa ia memiliki sesuatu untuk Sesshomaru.

"Aku memikirkanmu ketika aku melihatnya." Kagome memberikan saputangan yang ia beli kepada Sesshomaru dan tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Miko." Sesshomaru melihat saputangan itu dan hampir tersenyum. Ia sangat menyukai hadiah yang Kagome berikan dan tidak bisa berhenti untuk memandangnya.

"Satu hal lagi." Sesshomaru meletakkan di atas tangan Kagome sebuah pisau belati untuk sebuah pertahanan.

Kagome memegang pisau belati yang dilengkapi dengan sarung pisau khusus yang memungkinkan untuk pertarungan jarak dekat dan bertahan hidup. Ia merasakan ada suatu ukiran di bagian gagang nya dan langsung membaliknya. Kagome terkejut melihat namanya terukir jelas dengan huruf kanji.

"Aku, uh. Terimakasih banyak Sesshomaru." Kagome tidak henti-hentinya dibuat kagum oleh sang _Daiyokai_ karena ia telah menerima banyak sekali hadiah yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Ingat ketika kau menggunakan belati ini hanya untuk pertahanan dan Sesshomaru ini tidak ingin kau terluka." Sesshomaru berkata sambil mencium kening Kagome dan memeluknya.

"Terimakasih banyak untuk semua yang telah kau berikan Sesshomaru." Kagome tersenyum dan memandang Sesshomaru dengan tersipu malu.

"Kagome, kau tidak perlu berterimakasih. Ini semua adalah hadiah untukmu." Sesshomaru merendahkan wajahnya untuk mengecup pipi Kagome dan memandangnya.

"Aku rasa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadamu." Kagome berkata lirih.

* * *

New chappy is out! Benar-benar penuh kejutan demon Lord yang satu inih.

I'm in love with him too. God Damn Kagome get away from him, i'm too tired for this.


	13. A Prophecy

**Sweet Moonlight**

Disclaimer : Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Sesshy is Mine ekkeke~

* * *

Kagome sudah kembali dan melanjutkan pencarian untuk mencari pecahan bola empat arwah bersama Inuyasha dan teman-temannya. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat sehingga sang surya sudah terlalu letih untuk berpijar dan berganti malam. Inuyasha dan rombongan mencari tempat untuk beristirahat dan Kagome memutuskan untuk berendam di pemandian air panas yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berkemah. Kagome melakukan ritual berendamnya seorang diri karena Sango sudah terlalu letih dan memutuskan untuk tidur lebih cepat, Shippo yang ditemani Rin sedang asyik menggambar dan memamerkan krayon baru miliknya, dan Sesshomaru mengatakan bahwa ia akan pergi untuk berburu di hutan.

Kagome terbayang saat Sesshomaru menciumnya untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya dan sangat bahagia bisa merasakan kecupan lembut dari bibir sang _Daiyokai_ penguasa wilayah barat itu. Kagome merasa bangga bahwa dirinya bisa menaklukkan hati pria yang selama ini sangat dingin dan sulit untuk dipahami. Sesshomaru yang berwajah dingin, namun sangat menunjukkan sisi lembutnya apabila dekat dengannya menjadikan Kagome benar-benar jatuh cinta. Kagome tersadar bahwa ia sudah terlalu lama berendam dan dengan cepat mengenakan pakaian ganti lalu mengeringkan rambutnya. Kagome berbalik dan merasakan ada aura jahat yang sedang mendekatinya.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Kagome." Naraku muncul di hadapan Kagome dengan wujud manusianya.

"Naraku." Kagome berbisik dan waspada akan _hanyou_ yang berada di hadapannya.

"Kabar menyebutkan bahwa ada seorang Miko yang sedang dekat dengan Sesshomaru, dan apa kau tahu ada ramalan yang tertulis bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah bisa bersama?" Naraku mencoba menakutkan Kagome dengan perkataannya. Ada sesuatu yang ia rencanakan untuk membuat hubungan mereka menjadi lebih menarik.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Kagome terkejut bagaimana bisa Naraku mengetahui hubungannya dengan Sesshomaru.

"Ramalan itu menyebutkan salah satu dari kalian akan mati." Naraku tertawa lepas melihat Kagome terkejut dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Untuk apa aku percaya dengan ucapanmu?" Kagome seketika emosinya langsung memuncak dan merasa bahwa Naraku sedang mempermainkannya.

"Aku tidak peduli jika kau tidak percaya ucapanku, aku sudah memberitahumu akan hal itu." Naraku tersenyum licik.

"Mengapa kau peduli denganku?" Kagome merasa kesal karena saat ini busur dan panahnya tidak ada di tangannya. Ingin sekali ia membunuh Naraku dengan cepat karena sudah berani mengatakan hal yang membuatnya cemas seketika.

"Kau adalah Miko yang menyedihkan. Inuyasha lebih memilih Kikyo daripada dirimu dan kau tidak akan bisa bersama dengan Sesshomaru." Naraku mencoba mendekati Kagome untuk melukainya, namun Inuyasha menghentikannya dengan _Kaze no Kizu_ miliknya.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha tidak bisa menahan amarahnya karena Naraku sudah berani muncul di hadapan Kagome seorang diri.

"Inuyasha, apa kau mencoba untuk menyelamatkannya?" Tanya Naraku licik.

"Jangan kau coba untuk menyentuhnya." Inuyasha geram dan langsung mengayunkan pedangnya untuk membuat tubuh Naraku hancur. Naraku mengeluarkan racun yang ia miliki untuk membuat Inuyasha lengah dan menghantam tubuh Inuyasha hingga terhempas beberapa meter dari hadapannya.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome teriak memanggil Inuyasha dan berlari mendekatinya.

"Tetaplah di sana dan jangan mendekat." Inuyasha mencoba berdiri dan mengeluarkan serangan terbaiknya namun Naraku dengan cepat mengeluarkan tentakel yang ia miliki dan mengenai dada Inuyasha. Tubuh Inuyasha tumbang dan jatuh ke tanah. Naraku terlihat senang dan ingin menghabisi nyawa Inuyasha pada saat itu, namun Sesshomaru muncul menebas tubuh Naraku dengan _Dragon Strike_ miliknya dan seketika Naraku menghilang.

Kagome menatap Sesshomaru dengan sedikit kekecewaan yang tersirat di matanya. Ia berjalan melewati kekasihnya yang sedang berdiri menatapnya dan menghampiri Inuyasha yang sedang terluka parah _. 'Apa yang terjadi?'_ Sesshomaru masih berdiri di tempatnya dan tidak percaya bahwa Kagome hanya berjalan melewatinya tanpa menyapa.

* * *

Hohoo thanks so much Naraku kau muncul tepat pada waktunya. Jeng.. Jengg apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Still with me minna~ Thank you for my lovely reader yang selalu mengikuti fic ini di tiap chappy nya dan akan aku buat se-menarik mungkin. See yaa..


	14. Feeling Guilty

**Sweet Moonlight**

Disclaimer : Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Sesshy is Mine ekkeke~

* * *

Kagome masih mengobati Inuyasha yang terluka akibat bertarung melawan Naraku. Inuyasha yang keras kepala tidak akan mengizinkan Kagome untuk mengobati tubuhnya yang terluka, ia berdalih bahwa tubuhnya itu berbeda dengan manusia dan lukanya akan sembuh dengan sendirinya. Kagome menghela napas dengan _hanyou_ egois itu dan pikirannya tertuju pada Sesshomaru yang sudah dua hari tidak terlihat di sekitarnya. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Sesshomaru karena apa yang telah ia lakukan kemarin terhadap Sesshomaru sangatlah keterlaluan. Ia tahu Sesshomaru pasti marah terhadapnya akan sikapnya kemarin dan sekarang pergi menghindar darinya.

"Tenang saja dia akan baik-baik saja Kagome." Inuyasha mencoba menenangkan Kagome yang terlihat sangat gelisah.

"Jika Sesshomaru tidak segera kembali itu artinya sesuatu yang buruk telah menimpanya. Mungkin ia sedang terluka parah sekarang." Kagome berkata dengan perasaan cemas karena sudah dua hari ia tidak melihat sang kekasih.

"Dia bisa sembuh dengan sendirinya dan tidak akan mati dengan mudah." Inuyasha tetap keras kepala bahwa kakak tirinya yang arogan itu pasti akan baik-baik saja meskipun tidak mucul di dalam rombongannya beberapa hari ini.

"Tidak mati bukan berarti tidak bisa terluka. Sesshomaru juga merasakan sakit saat ia terluka dan tubuhnya berdarah jika ditikam dengan pedang." Kagome kesal karena berargumen dengan Inuyasha dan segera pergi untuk mencari keberadaan Sesshomaru.

Kagome berjalan tanpa tujuan untuk mencari Sesshomaru dan mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah. Setelah sekian lama mencari akhirnya ia menemukan Sesshomaru sedang berdiri di atas sebuah tebing. Sesshomaru merasakan kehadiran Kagome dan hanya meliriknya sekilas. Sesshomaru mengacuhkan Kagome dengan pandangannya yang lurus ke depan.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome berhasil menemukan suaranya langsung menyapa pria itu dengan perasaan bersalah dan gugup.

Sesshomaru berbalik dan berjalan menghampirinya. Harapan Kagome sirna saat Sesshomaru hanya berjalan melewatinya tanpa menyapanya. Tangisnya pun pecah seketika. Air mata berlinang dan Kagome menyadari bahwa ini semua adalah kesalahannya.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi. Jangan pernah menyimpan rahasia dariku, dan jangan pernah berjalan melewatiku seolah-olah Sesshomaru ini orang asing bagimu." Sesshomaru memeluk Kagome dari belakang dan berbisik tepat di telinganya.

"Aku sangat menyesal. Maafkan aku." Kagome terkejut merasakan tangan besar Sesshomaru melingkari bagian depan lehernya dan berbicara sambil terisak.

"Sesshomaru ini menyukaimu. Benar-benar menyukaimu." Sesshomaru membalikkan tubuh Kagome dan memeluknya lagi.

"Terimakasih, Sesshomaru." Kagome masih berdiri terpaku saat Sesshomaru memeluknya. Bagaikan sedang bermimpi bahwa Sesshomaru benar menyukainya dan memperlakukannya dengan baik. Di bawah bulan purnama mereka saling memeluk tanda perasaan cinta mereka semakin dalam.

' _Aku ingin_ _sekali_ _mempercayaimu, Sesshomaru.'_ Ucap Kagome dalam hati.

' _Hingga akhir waktu, Sesshomaru ini ingin bersama denganmu.'_ Jawab batinnya lirih.

* * *

*wiped tears* ooh why you so romatic my lord? Make me feel jealous. Ahh aku ingat pernah mimpi Sesshy memeluk diriku dari belakang seperti ituh *blush*. Yaa seenggaknya pernah di peluk Sesshy yaa meskipun dalam mimpi kekekee~

Ohh yaa minna udah pada tau belum bahwa Inuyasha akan diadakan Stage Play nya loh di Jepang yg dipentaskan pada tanggal 6 hingga 15 April di Theater Galaxy Tokyo. Pemeran Inuyasha adalah salah satu visual band rock Golden Boomber 'Yutaka Kyan'dan yg memerankan Kagome adalah salah satu member Nogizaka46 'Yumi Wakatsuki'. Aku sangat tidak sabar menantinya ^.^


	15. For Her Safety

**Sweet Moonlight**

Disclaimer : Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Sesshy is Mine ekkeke~

* * *

Sesshomaru dan Kagome berjalan di bawah sinar rembulan menuju desa nenek Kaede di mana Inuyasha dan teman-temannya sedang menunggunya. Perjalanan mereka sangatlah indah karena ditemani semilir angin yang lembut dan saling berpegangan tangan menjadikan mereka pasangan yang sangat bahagia di zaman _Feudal era_ ini.

"Hm. Dua sejoli yang sedang berbahagia." Suara pria seketika memecah suasana malam itu.

"Kau." Kagome membeku di tempat dan terkejut akan suara yang tidak asing di telinganya.

"Apa kau mengetahui tentang ramalan itu Sesshomaru?" Naraku berbicara dengan senyuman licik menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau bohong." Kagome merasa darahnya terbakar dan mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

"Tenang saja kalian berdua akan berakhir di sini." Naraku berlari menghampiri Sesshomaru dan Kagome.

Sesshomaru berdiri di depan Kagome dan mengayunkan _Tokijin_ untuk menebas _hanyou_ licik itu. Sesshomaru memastikan agar selalu dekat dengan Kagome untuk melindunginya.

"Jika kau menyentuhnya, kau akan mati." Sesshomaru berkata dengan tatapan tajamnya kearah Naraku. Ia ingin mengakhiri pertarungan ini dengan cepat dan membunuhnya.

Kagome sedikit tersentak dengan apa yang telah Sesshomaru katakan. Ia masih tetap berdiri dengan posisi yang siap untuk menembakkan panahnya ke arah Naraku. Naraku tidak tinggal diam setelah melihat Kagome dengan posisi ingin melepaskan panah ke arahnya, maka dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan sebuah belati tajam dan melemparkannya ke arah Kagome. Sesshomaru yang ingin memberikan tebasan terakhirnya untuk Naraku seketika memicingkan matanya saat melihat belati tajam sedang menuju ke arah Kagome, dan dengan kekuatannya Sesshomaru menghampiri Kagome untuk melindunginya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sesshomaru seketika datang memeluk Kagome dengan sangat protektif. Ia beruntung karena Kagomenya tidak terluka. Sesshomaru mendengar suara tawa Naraku dan ia menghilang seperti kabut.

"Sesshomaru." Hati Kagome terguncang saat melihat pria tinggi besar sedang memeluknya dan melihat darah keluar dari bahu kiri Sesshomaru. Kagome menangis di pelukan Sesshomaru karena belati itu telah melukai pria yang sangat ia cintai. Sesshomaru telah melindunginya dan rela terluka demi dirinya.

Malam yang indah berubah menjadi malam yang sangat memilukan bagi Kagome karena Sesshomarunya telah terluka. Seandainya saja ia lebih cepat untuk melepaskan panahnya ke arah Naraku, maka tidak akan terjadi hal seperti ini. Ia ingin menjadi wanita yang kuat dan tidak ingin orang yang ia cintai terluka karena selalu melindunginya. Pikirannya kacau karena selalu teringat akan ramalan itu yang menyebabkan kebimbangan di dalam hatinya. Ia pun telah tiba di kediaman nenek Kaede untuk mengobati bahu Sesshomaru yang terluka.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja." Kagome telah selesai mengobati Sesshomaru dengan posisi tangan kanannya berada di atas dada sang _Daiyokai_.

"Jangan mengkhawatirkan diriku." Sesshomaru merespon dengan memegang tangan kanan Kagome dan menatapnya.

"Aku tahu kau adalah _Daiyokai_ terkuat, tapi tetap saja aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Jawab Kagome tersipu malu karena Sesshomaru telah membuat jantungnya berdebar. Sesshomaru menarik Kagome ke pelukannya dan menyandarkan dagunya di atas kepala Kagome. Mereka sesaat saling melepas penat dengan memeluk satu sama lain.

"Ini semua demi keselamatanmu." Sesshomaru menjawab dengan serangkaian emosi yang menyelimuti dirinya.

Sesshomaru terdiam saat memikirkan tentang ramalan itu bahwa dirinya dan Kagome tidak akan pernah bisa bersama. Ia ingin selalu bersama dengan sang _Miko,_ namun ia juga tidak ingin Kagomenya terluka karena dirinya. Perasaan cemas menghantui sang _Daiyokai_ untuk pertama kali di dalam hidupnya. Semakin Sesshomaru memikirkan tentang ramalan itu, maka semakin ia yakin akan tekadnya.

* * *

Hmm, cinta yang penuh liku-liku eaaa~ kaya lagu dangdut *abaikan*i really love write this chappy bc i'm in a good mood. Chap 15 yeeiy i don't believe this! Tanpa kalian Ame to ai, Alisialinet, Albaficaaiko, Shyna, Hakuya cherry, sasuhina69 dan Akasuna Mainy21 diriku hanyalah seonggok debu yang bertebaran di feudal era Xd. Buat readers lainnya yang mengikuti fic ini dari awal, aku hanya ingin bilang kalian ruarr biasaa *Kecup satu-satu* Still with me minna ^.^


	16. Heading To The West

**Sweet Moonlight**

Disclaimer : Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Sesshy is Mine ekkeke~

* * *

Pagi memancarkan sinarnya yang indah, nyanyian burung kecil mengawali hari dengan sebuah harapan bahwa hari ini akan lebih baik dari hari sebelumnya. Kagome bersiap dengan tas yang selalu ia bawa di punggungnya dan berpamitan kepada Inuyasha dan teman-temannya. Inuyasha pergi menemui Totosai untuk menempa Tessaiga miliknya menjadi lebih kuat karena ia ingin mengalahkan Naraku dengan sekali tebasan. Sango dan Miroku berencana untuk pergi ke desa tempat tinggal Sango untuk membantu warga desa dalam membasmi siluman dan Shippo ikut turut membantu warga desa karena ia bisa memiliki banyak teman di setiap kedatangannya.

"Sesshomaru, kemana kita akan pergi?" Kagome bertanya dengan merangkul tangan kokoh pria yang berdiri di sampingnya. Ini adalah kesempatan bagi Kagome untuk melakukan perjalan berdua bersama Sesshomaru tanpa di ganggu Inuyasha dan teman-temannya.

"Menuju _Western Palace_." Sesshomaru berbicara dengan menatap wajah Kagome.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan dan Kagome merasa sangat bersemangat karena Sesshomaru mengajaknya pergi ke _Western Palace_. Ia teringat akan cerita yang pernah ia ketahui dari sekolahnya mengenai sejarah pada zaman kerajaan terdahulu dan ia sangat menyukainya. Kagome menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya ketika ia sampai di atas puncak bukit dan melihat sebuah istana yang sangat megah di depannya. Kagome tersenyum dan melihat wajah kekasihnya yang sangat damai, ia tahu bahwa Sesshomaru senang karena ia telah kembali ke rumahnya. Sesshomaru melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju gerbang istana dengan Kagome yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Apa kau tahu untuk apa Sesshomaru ini mengajakmu ke sini?" Sesshomaru berbicara dengan sangat tenang. Ia mengajak Kagome ke sebuah ruangan yang terdapat tempat tidur besar di tengah ruangan dan di samping kanan terdapat kamar mandi lengkap dengan air panas kesukaannya. Di sebelah kiri terdapat teras yang menghadap ke taman yang menawarkan pesona yang sangat indah.

"Tidak, memangnya untuk apa?" Kagome melihat taman yang penuh dengan berbagai macam bunga dan ia merasa seperti di surga.

"Sesshomaru ini ingin mengajarkanmu bagaimana cara bertarung dan mengendalikan kekuatan spiritual yang kau miliki." Sesshomaru menjawab dengan menatap Kagome. Ia merasa ini adalah tanggung jawabnya untuk melatih sang _Miko_ karena mulai sekarang ia adalah pelindung Kagomenya.

"Terimakasih, Sesshomaru." Kagome tidak percaya bahwa Sesshomaru akan mengajarinya cara membela diri dan ia sampai tidak bisa berkata karena Sesshomaru terlalu baik padanya. Kagome hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia.

"Istirahatlah, makan malam akan disajikan sebentar lagi dan kita akan memulai latihan esok pagi." Sesshomaru mencium kening Kagome sebelum berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

* * *

Yeah their lovely love story has begun. _SesshKag_ shipper be patient and don't be jealous or scream or do crazy thing anyways. Xixixi~ Still with me^.^


	17. Training day1 : Defense

**Sweet Moonlight**

Disclaimer : Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Sesshy is Mine ekkeke~

Note.

Katana : Pedang samurai yang umum digunakan dengan panjang 70-80cm

Uchigatana : Pedang yang dibuat secara tradasional pada zaman _feodal_ Jepang dengan panjang 60-70cm

Naginata : Tombak yang sangat panjang dan melengkung dengan mata pisau katana berada di ujungnya.

Bokken : Pedang yang terbuat dari kayu yang biasa digunakan dalam latihan .

* * *

Kagome merasa sangat nyaman tidur di atas sebuah tempat tidur besar dan dengan selimut tebal menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Cahaya matahari menyelinap masuk melewati jendela kamarnya dan dan perlahan ia membuka mata melihat pemandangan langit pagi hari yang indah. Kagome tersenyum mengingat di mana ia berada sekarang dan seketika ia tersentak karena hampir terlambat di hari pertamanya latihan.

"Kau sudah bangun, _Miko_." Suara Sesshomaru menyapa indra pendengarannya.

"Uh, Sesshomaru." Kagome mengangguk dan tidak menyadari sejak kapan kekasihnya berada di sana.

"Ini untukmu." Sesshomaru memberikan sebuah pakaian kepada Kagome.

"Terimakasih, Sesshomaru." Kagome melihat pakaian yang Sesshomaru berikan dan tersenyum. Sesshomaru memberikannya sebuah pakaian bertarung khusus wanita berwarna hitam yang mirip dengan Sango dan memiliki piringan baja warna merah muda di bagian bahu kanan dan kirinya. Garis di bagian lehernya berwarna merah dan terdapat bunga _cherry blossom_ yang sangat ia kenal berwarna merah dan putih menghiasi bagian bahu kirinya. Kagome tersadar bahwa bunga itu adalah salah satu bunga yang menghiasi _haori_ Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru ini akan menunggumu." Dengan sebuah kecupan manis di keningnya, ia lalu meninggalkan Kagome untuk berganti pakaian.

Kagome dengan cepat mengganti pakaiannya lalu ia mengikat rambutnya ke atas dengan model kuncir kuda agar bisa dengan bebas bergerak kemana pun. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya di depan kaca dan tersenyum membayangkan hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat ia nantikan karena Sesshomaru untuk pertama kalinya akan menjadi mentornya. Kagome tersadar bahwa sudah waktunya ia bergegas untuk menemui Sesshomaru dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan perasaan senang.

"Kau sangat cantik." Sesshomaru memuji penampilan Kagome dengan mengenakan pakaian yang ia berikan. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari wanita yang berada di depannya.

"Terimakasih, Sesshomaru." Wajah Kagome memerah karena Sesshomaru memujinya dan melihat tatapan mata sang kekasih membuat jantungnya berdebar.

Mereka berdiri di depan sebuah koleksi pedang milik Sesshomaru yang tertata rapih dan di sana terdapat beberapa model pedang seperti _Katana_ , _Uchigatana_ , _Naginata_ dan _Bokken_. Sesshomaru memilih _bokken_ untuk latihan hari ini dan memberikan salah satu _bokken_ koleksinya kepada Kagome. Mereka berjalan menuju _dojo_ untuk melatih Kagome beladiri dengan teknik dasar cara mengayunkan pedang dengan benar.

"Bersiap di posisimu, _miko_." Sesshomaru bersiap pada posisinya berhadapan dengan sang _miko_.

Kagome bingung apa yang akan ia lakukan karena baru pertama kali latihan dengan menggunakan _bokken_ yang ada di tangannya. Sesshomaru melihat kegelisahan yang terpancar dari wajah kekasihnya datang menghampiri Kagome dan memegang tangannya. Sesshomaru membenarkan posisi genggaman tangan Kagome pada _bokken_ itu yang membuat Kagome tersipu malu.

"Teknik pertahanan." Sesshomaru mengayunkan _bokken_ ke arah Kagome dan Kagome bisa mengontrol senjatanya lalu mengayunkannya untuk menghentikan serangan Sesshomaru kepadanya. Sesshomaru menyerangnya lagi dan serangan kali ini dari sisi kirinya, dengan cepat Kagome mengayunkan lagi pedang kayu itu ke kiri dan berhasil menghentikan serangannya.

"Bagus." Sesshomaru memujinya. Kagome langsung tidak fokus karena Sesshomaru telah memujinya dan ia menyadari kesalahannya ketika ia melihat Sesshomaru menyerangnya dengan mengayunkan pedang kayu itu ke atas mengenai bagian kanan pergelangan tangannya. Rasa sakit yang di terima Kagome di acuhkannya dan ia bersiap untuk fokus pada serangan berikutnya. Kali ini Sesshomaru menyerang Kagome ke bagian perut kirinya dan berhasil dihentikannya. Latihan itu berlanjut sampai menjelang senja. Sesshomaru menyerang dan Kagome membela diri.

"Besok kita akan mulai dengan latihan spiritual." Sesshomaru menghentikan laju pedangnya dan berdiri tegap menghadap sang _Miko_. Sesshomaru kagum karena Kagome mengakhiri sesi latihan pertamanya dengan sangat baik. Sesshomaru teringat akan pertemuan pertama mereka saat Kagome berhasil mencabut Tessaiga dan juga Kagome bisa bertahan dari serangan racunnya yang berbahaya. Kagomenya selalu membuat ia tertegun dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Kagome mengangguk dan perasaannya lega karena Sesshomaru telah menghentikan latihan hari ini yang membuatnya sangat lelah. Kagome merasakan perubahan di otot tangannya yang menjadi sedikit lebih besar dan merasa sakit di seluruh badannya seperti tertusuk oleh ratusan pisau. Kakinya pun sedikit terkilir akibat salah melangkah pada saat mencoba menghentikan serangan Sesshomaru.

"Umm.. Sesshomaru kakiku tidak terasa sakit jadi kau bisa turunkan aku sekarang." Kagome terkejut saat Sesshomaru menggendongnya di belakang pundaknya.

"Hn. Tidak." Sesshomaru tetap melangkah pergi dengan membawa Kagome di belakang pundaknya menuju kamarnya.

"Baiklah kali ini aku mengalah." Kagome pasrah dan tersenyum dengan perlakuan sang _Daiyokai_ terhadapnya. Ia memang terlalu sering pada posisi ini dengan Inuyasha, namun kali ini perasaannya berbeda karena pria tinggi besar yang tidak lain adalah kekasihnya telah menggendongnya. Sesshomaru bagaikan candu yang memberikan efek ketagihan untuk selalu berada di dekatnya. Perlakuan manis yang selalu ia berikan bagaikan morfin yang menimbulkan ketergantungan untuk memilikinya. Pancaran kehangatan dari matanya membuat perasaan nyaman dan Sesshomarunya sangat menyenangkan.

* * *

Urghh maygaat.. maygaat.. semakin dekat saja mereka berdua. I just wanna say 'I Love the end of this chappy.' Mhehee are you feel the same with me guys? Still with me^.^


	18. Training Day2 : Spiritual Power

**Sweet Moonlight**

Disclaimer : Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Sesshy is Mine ekkeke~

* * *

Pagi telah menyapa Kagome dan ia termenung di kamar untuk memikirkan latihan spiritual yang akan ia jalani hari ini. Ia sangat senang karena Sesshomaru akan mengajarinya cara mengontrol kekuatan spiritualnya. Sejak ia tiba di _feudal_ era, kekuatannya adalah sebuah misteri yang belum pernah terpecahkan. Pengetahuan yang sangat minim ia dapatkan mengenai kemampuan _Mikonya_ menjadikan ia takut akan membuat Sesshomaru terluka. Sesshomaru adalah _Daiyokai_ yang sangat kuat dan hebat di zaman _feudal_ ini, tapi apakah kekasihnya mengetahui mengenai kekuatan spiritual itu? Berbagai macam pertanyaan muncul di benak Kagome yang membuatnya sedikit cemas.

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir, _M_ _iko_." Sesshomaru secara perlahan berjalan menghampiri Kagome yang masih duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Aku tidak pernah menggunakan kekuatan spiritualku selain dalam pertarungan." Kagome tidak menyadari kedatangan Sesshomaru di dalam kamarnya hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

"Kau dapat menggunakan kekuatanmu dalam kondisi apa pun dan di mana pun." Sesshomaru duduk di samping Kagome dan membelai rambutnya yang hitam menjuntai indah.

Suara baritone Sesshomaru terdengar sangat indah di telinganya. Kagome mengambil napas panjang dan langsung membuangnya sebelum ia berjalan mengikuti Sesshomaru keluar dari kamar dengan memegang jemari tangannya. Kagome telah sampai di sebuah ruangan besar mulai memejamkan matanya dan mencoba berkonsentrasi untuk mencari energi yang terdapat di ruangan tersebut. Ia fokus pada pernapasannya dan menghentikan segala sesuatu yang dapat menganggunya. Hembusan napasnya menjadi sangat berat saat ia merasakan dirinya akan dirasuki oleh sesuatu yang memiliki enargi yang sangat besar. Kagome memasang indra kepekaan intuisinya yang dapat menangkap energi yang berada di belakangnya.

' _Di sana.'_ Kagome tidak pernah merasakan aura yang sangat besar seperti ini dan ia berhasil menangkap energi tersebut.

Sesshomaru menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat wanita yang berdiri di depannya dengan takjub. Ia merasakan aura yang keluar dari dalam tubuh Kagome sangat berkobar. Memancarkan cahaya berwarna merah muda dan rambutnya terlihat lebih mengkilap dari biasanya. Perlahan energi yang keluar dari tubuh Kagome memudar dan ia mengambil napas ringan sebelum membuka kedua matanya. Ia melihat cahaya berwarna biru menyinari tubuh Sesshomaru dan terheran.

"Apa yang kau lihat ini adalah _youki. Youki_ adalah dasar dari kekuatan siluman dan bagian yang sangat penting dari tubuh siluman itu sendiri. Sama seperti _Miko_ dengan _reiki_ yang dimilikinya, namun hanya saja _reiki_ adalah kekuatan suci yang berasal dari dalam jiwa untuk bisa membuat pelidung dan memurnikan siluman."

Kagome merasa energi keluar dari dalam tubuhnya dan menciptakan perasaan yang luar biasa.

"Rentangkan tanganmu." Sesshomaru berbicara pelan dengan menatapnya.

Kagome menatap wajah Sesshomaru dan mengangguk. Ia merentangkan tangannya dengan posisi telapak tangan menghadap ke atas dan tangan kanan Sesshomaru berada di atas tangannya. Kagome melihat cahaya biru _youki_ milik Sesshomaru berada di antara kedua tangan mereka.

"Coba kau hilangkan _youki_ ini dengan _reiki_ milikmu, _Miko_." Sesshomaru menginstruksikan sesuatu yang baru untuk kekasihnya.

Pupil matanya membesar saat mendengar bahwa Sesshomaru menyuruhnya untuk mengeluarkan _reiki_ miliknya untuk melawan _youki_ milik Sesshomaru. Melihat _youki_ itu sekali lagi dan Kagome mengeluarkan kekuatannya dan fokus di mana _reiki_ miliknya akan di tempatkan. Dengan konsentrasi penuh ia berhasil mengeluarkan cahaya merah muda dan perlahan menyatu dengan _youki_ milik Sesshomaru.

Secara tiba-tiba _youki_ milik Sesshomaru pudar dan ia pun tersenyum kecil. Sesshomaru melihat dua energi yang berbeda dan menyadari bahwa _reiki_ milik Kagome tidak secara jelas mengusir _youki_ miliknya. _Youki_ miliknya dan _reiki_ milik Kagome menyatu dan menari berirama sebelum mereka memudar. Sesshomaru terlihat senang karena Kagome bisa meniru dirinya dan mengeluarkan _reiki_ yang tidak berusaha mengalahkan _youki_ yang ia miliki, _youki_ miliknya pun demikian.

"Cukup latihan untuk hari ini. Kau akan kelelahan jika mengeluarkan energi lebih banyak lagi." Sesshomaru menarik tangannya dan menempatkan tangan kekasihnya tepat di atas dadanya.

"Sedikit nutrisi mungkin akan membantu mengembalikan energiku yang telah hilang." Kagome tersenyum dan berbicara dengan sang _Daiyokai_ dengan melihat mata emas miliknya.

Sesshomaru merendahkan wajahnya dan langsung mengecup bibir indah Kagome dengan lembut.

"Um, Sesshomaru.. Apa itu tadi?" Kagome terkejut dengan ciuman kekasihnya yang membuatnya seketika melayang di udara.

"Nutrisi harianmu." Sesshomaru menegaskan. Mereka menghabiskan sisa hari ini dengan tetap bersama dan terdengar tawa lembut yang menyenangkan keluar dari bibir Kagome. Sesshomaru merona. Kagome mengetahui sang kekasih mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya namun dua detik sudah cukup baginya melihat Sesshomarunya bahagia. Jantungnya masih berdebar dan jauh di lubuk hati terdalam meneriakkan _'Aku mencintainya.'_

* * *

They always ended like that. Are you happy guys? Still with me ^.^


	19. Training Day3 : Combat

**Sweet Moonlight**

Disclaimer : Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Sesshy is Mine ekkeke~

* * *

Sesshomaru mengingat kejadian kemarin di mana _youki_ miliknya dan _reiki_ milik Kagome menyatu. _Youki_ dan _reiki_ adalah energi yang berlawanan, biasanya selalu menolak jika ada energi lain yang menghalaunya. Terkadang ada beberapa energi yang menyatu seperti yang ia lihat kemarin. _Reiki_ Kagome tidak melukai dirinya di mana seharusnya _reiki_ adalah energi yang sangat mematikan bagi sosok seperti dirinya. Kesimpulan yang di dapat adalah bahwa dirinya dan Kagome memiliki sebuah ikatan. Sesshomaru pun menyadari bahwa ia telah mengikuti jejak sang ayah karena menyukai _Miko_ kecilnya dari golongan manusia.

"Kita akan berlatih malam ini, _Miko_." Sesshomaru berbicara setelah Kagome menghabiskan makan malamnya. Malam ini adalah malam terakhir bagi Kagome berada di rumahnya karena esok ia akan kembali dengan rombongan Inuyasha untuk melakukan perjalanan menghabisi musuh besar mereka Naraku.

"Um, di mana _bokken-_ nya?" Kagome melihat di sekelilingnya dan bertanya dengan sedikit gugup.

"Ada saatnya kau melawan musuh dengan tidak menggunakan senjata apa pun." Sesshomaru menegaskan dengan santai. Kagome berjalan mengikuti Sesshomaru menuju _dojo_ untuk berlatih bagaimana cara mengalahkan lawan dengan tangan kosong.

Kagome merasa tidak ingin berargumen dengan Sesshomaru langsung bersiap di posisinya kala itu. Dalam kondisi seperti ini tidak mungkin ia memukul Sesshomaru dengan tangannya, namun ia juga tidak terima kalau Sesshomaru memukulnya terlebih dahulu.

"Serangan pertama." Sesshomaru mulai dengan mengepal tangan kanannya dan menunggu Kagome menyerangnya lebih dulu.

Kagome memposisikan dua kepalan tangannya berada di depan dadanya dan menyerang Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru menghindar dari serangan itu dan Kagome kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya lalu mendaratkan lututnya terlebih dahulu. Sesshomaru membantunya berdiri dan mereka mulai bersiap dengan posisinya masing-masing.

"Tenang, _Miko_. Kepalkan tanganmu dengan kencang dan gunakan kepalan tangan untuk menyerang lawanmu." Sesshomaru menjelaskan.

Kagome menganggukan kepalanya dan bersiap untuk pukulan berikutnya. Kagome mengunci serangannya dan mengarahkannya langsung ke hadapan sang _Daiyoukai._

"Bagus. Gunakanlah seluruh tubuhmu untuk menambah kekuatan saat kau menyerang." Sesshomaru berhasil menggenggam kepalan tangan Kagome yang di arahkan kepadanya.

Kagome mencoba melayangkan pukulannya ke arah Sesshomaru dengan memutar pinggulnya untuk menghasilkan kekuatan yang lebih besar. Kagome merasa serangan yang ia lancarkan jauh lebih baik dan merasakan perasaan bangga akan apa yang sudah ia pelajari.

"Kau belajar dengan cepat, _Miko_." Sesshomaru memuji Kagome karena wanitanya sangat pandai.

Kagome membalas serangan Sesshomaru dan bertahan di sela serangannya. Kagome masih tetap fokus dengan lawan yang ada di hadapannya dan mengayunkan pukulan terbaiknya. Sesshomaru menghindar dari serangan Kagome dan mencoba membuat sesuatu yang lebih menarik. Di saat Kagome mencoba memukulnya, Sesshomaru menundukkan badannya dan langsung menarik kaki kanan Kagome hingga terjatuh.

"Hey, kau curang Sesshomaru." Kagome terjatuh dengan Sesshomaru berada di atas tubuhnya dan memandangnya. Seketika kesalnya menghilang berganti senyuman.

"Cukup untuk hari ini, _Miko_." Sesshomaru menjepit Kagome tepat di bawah tubuhnya. Ia melihat Kagome mencoba mengatur irama napasnya dan ia pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah kekasihnya lalu menciumnya. Ciuman itu singkat dan Sesshomaru melepas ciumannya dengan melihat wajah sang _Miko_ yang masih terkejut dengan tindakannya. Beberapa detik kemudian Kagome melancarkan serangannya dengan menangkap bibir Sesshomaru yang masih terlihat kaku memandangnya. Secara perlahan Sesshomaru menerima reaksi Kagome dan memperdalam ciumannya.

Mereka saling memeluk dan melanjutkan ciuman, kali ini dengan Kagome yang menggulirkan badannya tepat di atas tubuh sang _Daiyoukai_. Mencoba untuk mendekatkan tubuh mereka masing-masing dan Sesshomaru mulai menyentuh pipi Kagome dengan tangannya. Udara dingin yang menyeruak tidak mereka pikirkan dan mereka pun semakin bergairah. Setelah beberapa saat mereka memecah ciuman itu dengan Kagome yang langsung beranjak dari posisinya dan terdiam.

"Bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti aku mati?" Kagome tidak tahan dengan apa yang menghantui pikirannya selama ini. Ia terlalu takut akan takdir yang akan memisahkan mereka dan tidak ingin meninggalkan Sesshomaru sendiri tanpa dirinya.

"Kau tidak akan mati. Sesshomaru ini tidak mengizinkanmu untuk pergi meninggalkannya." Sesshomaru langsung terbangun dan menatap mata Kagome dengan penuh kehangatan.

"Sesshomaru.." Kagome tidak percaya atas apa yang telah ia dengar dari bibir kekasihnya dan merasa sangat bahagia bahwa Sesshomaru tidak akan membiarkannya pergi dari sisinya.

"Sesshomaru ini akan selalu melindungimu." Dengan tatapan wajahnya yang lembut ia langsung mencium kening Kagome dan menempatkan ia di pangkuannya.

"Tetaplah denganku." Kagome memohon. Ia merasa sangat lelah dengan latihan yang sudah ia lakukan hari ini dan tertidur di dekapan Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru ini akan selalu bersamamu." Sesshomaru bisa mendengar ritme detak jantung Kagome dan melihat kekasihnya sudah tertidur dan memejamkan mata. Ia mendekapnya dengan sangat erat dan tidak ingin momen ini hilang begitu cepat. Rasa hangat dan nyaman menyelimuti perasaan Sesshomaru kala itu. Ia pun berharap bahwa Kagome akan selalu berada di sisinya.

* * *

Whoops~ udahan ahh ntar pada baperr lagi xixii. Sorry for late apdet bc I have something trouble with my life. How do you feel minna? I hope you guys enjoy and still with me^.^


	20. Koga VS Sesshomaru

**Sweet Moonlight**

Disclaimer : Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Sesshy is Mine ekkeke~

* * *

Dua sejoli berjalan di bawah rimbunan pohon yang sangat meneduhkan. Sesshomaru dan Kagome melanjutkan perjalanan untuk bergabung kembali dengan Inuyasha dan teman-temannya. Ia sangat merindukan ocehan Inuyasha karena sudah tiga hari ia berada di _Western Palace_ dengan Sesshomaru. Tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya bahwa ia sangat senang bisa selalu bersama dengan Sesshomaru dan tidak pernah terpikirkan bahwa kekasihnya itu teramat menyukainya. Di tengah perjalanan Kagome merasakan sesuatu datang dengan sangat cepat ke arahnya. Ia melihat sebuah pusaran angin yang cukup besar dari kejauhan, ia berhenti sejenak dan meyakinkan bahwa itu adalah teman lamanya.

"Koga, senang bertemu denganmu lagi." Kagome menyapa Koga dengan senyuman.

"Kagome, sudah lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Koga berhenti tepat di depan Kagome dan berjalan menghampirinya dengan meraih kedua tangannya.

"Aku baik. Apa yang membawamu datang kesini?" Kagome sedikit gugup dan melihat ke arah Sesshomaru yang sedang menatapnya.

"Aku tidak pernah melewatkan waktu untuk bertemu wanitaku." Koga menjawab dengan memperlihatkan senyumnya yang menawan.

Sesshomaru terlihat sedang menahan amarahnya mendengar kata yang keluar dari mulut Koga. Ia akan memberinya pelajaran karena telah mengacuhkannya dan berani berbicara manis di depan Kagome.

"Kagome, apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengannya?" Koga menyadari tatapan mata Sesshomaru dan langsung bertatapan dengan pewaris wilayah barat itu.

"Um, Ceritanya sangat panjang. Kami sedang melakukan perjalanan-" Kagome menghentikan bicaranya dan melihat Koga sedang menatap Sesshomaru dengan kesal.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Sesshomaru?" Koga bertanya langsung dengan menatap wajah pria yang berada di hadapannya.

"Kagome adalah pasanganku, jadi jangan kau coba untuk berbicara manis dengannya." Sesshomaru berbicara dengan nada mengancam.

"Tidak mungkin, aku tahu siapa kau Sesshomaru. Kau tidak akan menjadikan Kagome sebagai pasanganmu karena ia manusia." Koga geram dan tidak percaya akan perkataan Sesshomaru sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

"Apakah Sesshomaru ini perlu membuatmu mengerti?" Tatapan tajam Sesshomaru semakin membuat Koga kesal.

Koga mulai mengepalkan tinjunya dan mulai bersiap untuk menyerang Sesshomaru. Kagome yang tepat berada di depan Sesshomaru melangkah mundur untuk menghindar dari serangan Koga. Tubuh bagian belakang Kagome membentur baju baja Sesshomaru dengan sangat keras. Secara cepat Sesshomaru melingkarkan tangan besarnya di pinggang Kagome dan melompat menghindar dari serangan serigala yang brutal.

"Koga, hentikan." Kagome berusaha berbicara di genggaman sang _Daiyoukai_.

"Menjauhlah darinya!" Koga berteriak kesal karena melihat Sesshomaru sedang mendekap erat Kagome di sisinya. Ia berlari menuju Sesshomaru dan ingin melancarkan serangannya, namun ia takut akan mengenai Kagome karena Sesshomaru berada dekat dengannya.

"Satu serangan seperti itu lagi, kau akan menerima akibatnya." Sesshomaru menggertak dan suaranya membuat Kagome merinding dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya.

"Kau lah yang akan membayar semua ini karena telah mengambil milikku." Koga mengabaikan ancaman Sesshomaru dan amarahnya semakin memuncak.

"Koga, tolong hentikan. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu." Wajah Kagome pucat dan merasa tubuh serta pikirannya teramat lelah. Ia tidak ingin ada pertumpahan darah antara Sesshomaru dan Koga, ia pun berharap mereka menghentikan perkelahian yang hanya menghabiskan waktu dan tenaga.

Tiba-tiba Ginta dan Hakkaku datang dengan menerobos perkelahian yang terjadi di antara Koga dan Sesshomaru.

"Koga, tunggu." Ginta bernapas dengan terengah-engah dan menumpu kedua tangannya di antara kakinya.

"Bisakah kalian berdua jangan mengganggu?" Koga kesal karena tidak berhasil melawan Sesshomaru dan merebut kembali Kagome ke sisinya.

"Ini belum berakhir Sesshomaru. Kita akan melanjutkannya lain waktu." Koga menatap Sesshomaru dan langsung pergi meninggalkan kawanannya seperti biasa.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, _Sis_." Ginta dan Hakkaku berpamitan dengan Kagome dan melambaikan tangan tanda perpisahan. Mereka berlari mengejar Koga yang sudah pergi terlebih dahulu.

Kagome melihat mereka pergi dan seketika kesunyian menderanya. Kagome menyadari tangan besar Sesshomaru masih merangkul pinggangnya dan merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia langsung menatap kekasihnya dan berharap ia akan melepaskan gengamannya. Harapannya pun sirna karena Sesshomaru semakin memegang tubuhnya dengan sangat erat dan berbalik menatapnya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan serigala itu?" Sesshomaru bertanya dengan intonasi yang tegas.

"Aku dan Koga hanya sebatas teman dan aku sudah memberitahunya dengan jelas bahwa aku bukan wanitanya, tapi ia tidak pernah mau mendengar." Kagome menjawab dengan sangat jelas dan berharap Sesshomaru akan mengerti.

"Hn." Sesshomaru melepas genggaman tangannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Kagome yang tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

Tidak ada keraguan yang keluar dari bibir kekasihnya bahwa _Miko_ kecilnya tidak memiliki ketertarikan dengan serigala itu. Sesak yang terasa di dadanya seketika menghilang dan berganti harapan untuk membunuh Naraku dengan cepat. Ia ingin hidup bahagia bersama Kagome.

Terik matahari menusuk tubuh Kagome yang membuatnya ingin beristirahat sejenak untuk melepas penat. Perasaannya sedikit kesal karena Sesshomaru berjalan di depannya dengan tidak menghiraukannya. Ia menyadari alasan Sesshomaru seperti itu karena masih kesal dengan perkelahian yang terjadi dengan Koga beberapa saat lalu. Mungkinkah Sesshomaru cemburu karena Koga bersikap manis terhadapnya? Kagome hanya terdiam. Ia tidak mengerti dengan sikap Sesshomaru yang irit bicara dan tidak pernah mengatakan apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Bisakah kita berhenti sejenak?" Kagome menemukan sebuah sungai kecil dan bergegas membuka sepatu serta kaus kaki yang ia pakai. Ia merasakan dinginnya air yang sangat jernih dan melihat banyak ikan yang sedang berenang di sekitarnya.

Sesshomaru berhenti dan menoleh saat melihat Kagome sudah berada di dalam sungai. Ia menghampiri Kagome yang sedang kesulitan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam air.

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan ikan jika caramu seperti itu." Sesshomaru membuka sepatu _boots_ miliknya dan bergabung bersama Kagome di dalam sungai.

Sesshomaru memegang tangan Kagome dengan posisi membungkuk tepat di belakang tubuhnya. Ia menempatkan kedua tangan Kagome di dalam air dan merasakan sesuatu bergerak di sekitar tangannya. Kagome tidak bisa menahan rasa gugupnya karena Sesshomaru berada dekat dengan dirinya. Ia tidak percaya bahwa Sesshomaru akan membantunya dalam menangkap ikan dengan menggunakan tangan kosong.

"Kau harus fokus dan tenang." Sesshomaru berbicara tepat di telinga Kagome dengan lembut.

Kagome menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai merasakan beberapa ikan melewati di sela-sela jari tangannya. Kagome langsung mencoba meraih ikan itu namun gagal. Wajahnya pun terlihat kecewa.

"Jangan terburu-buru dan tunggu perintahku." Tangan Sesshomaru masih memegang tangan Kagome dan bersiap dengan hasilnya.

"Sekarang." Dengan perhitungan yang tepat Sesshomaru menyuruh Kagome untuk menjepit ikan dengan kedua tangannya.

"Yeay, berhasil." Kagome senang karena ia sukses mendapatkan ikan dengan tangannya. Sesshomaru benar-benar luar biasa karena sudah mengajarkannya cara mendapatkan ikan dengan baik.

"Terima kasih, Sesshomaru." Kagome berhasil mengumpulkan lima ekor ikan dari dalam sungai untuk menu makan malamnya. Kagome senang karena Sesshomaru sudah kembali dan tidak mengacuhkannya lagi.

"Hn." Sesshomaru mendekap Kagome ke sisinya dan mencium keningnya dengan perasaan yang mendalam di hatinya. Ia terus memikirkan hal apa yang akan terjadi esok dan apa pun yang terjadi ia harus terus bersama dengannya.

* * *

Hmm selalu ada hal manis di setiap akhir cerita. But I love that! I don't believe this chappy is too long. Honestly, sangat sulit apdet di sela kesibukan akhir-akhir ini tp akan aku usahakan untuk mengakhiri derita ini secepatnya. Xixixi~ still with me^.^


	21. Broken Promise

**Sweet Moonlight**

Disclaimer : Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Sesshy is Mine ekekee~

* * *

Setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang, akhirnya Sesshomaru dan Kagome telah bergabung kembali dengan Inuyasha dan kawan-kawan. Mereka telah mengatur rencana untuk melanjutkan perjalanan esok hari karena malam ini mereka akan berkemah untuk menyiapkan perbekalan dan beristirahat sejenak. Inuyasha yang memiliki indera yang sangat tajam dapat merasakan sesuatu yang sedang mengintai kawanannya. Tidak salah lagi, ia melihat Ginkotsu dan Bankotsu sedang mengamatinya dari kejauhan. Inuyasha yang sedang bersandar di atas sebuah pohon langsung berlari menuju anggota _Shichinintai_ yang sedang bersembunyi. Sesshomaru pun merasakan hal yang sama, ia langsung bangun dari posisinya dan bergegas menyusul Inyasha.

"Kau tunggulah di sini." Sesshomaru menatap wanita yang berada di sampingnya.

"Tapi Sesshomaru…" Belum sempat Kagome melanjutkan perkataannya, Sesshomaru meraih bibir Kagome dan menciumnya.

"Aku akan kembali." Sesshomaru mencium bibirnya dengan singkat dan melepasnya. Ia sudah berjanji akan kembali secepatnya.

Kagome menggerutu kesal karena tidak diperbolehkan untuk pergi bersama Sesshomaru dengan alasan keselamatannya. Ia pun berbalik arah untuk kembali ke tempatnya berkemah. Tidak diduga ternyata anggota _Band Of Seven_ Renkotsu menghampiri dan melancarkan serangannya. Ia mencoba bertahan dan menghindar dari serangan pria itu, namun Renkotsu berhasil menendang perut Kagome dengan keras dan melukainya. Tubuhnya semakin terdesak akibat terkena tendangan keras di bagian perutnya, ia memutuskan untuk pergi berlari menyusul Inuyasha dan Sesshomaru. Setelah lelah berlari akhirnya Kagome menemukan Sesshomaru dan Inuyasha yang sedang bertarung melawan Bankotsu dan Ginkotsu. Ia melihat perubahan warna mata Sesshomaru menjadi merah dengan iris biru dan tanda garis magenta di kedua pipinya menjadi lebih bergerigi dan tajam **.** Untuk mengakhiri pertempurannya, Sesshomaru mengeluarkan _Dokkasou_ miliknya yang menyebabkan Ginkotsu tidak bisa berkutik dan akhirnya tewas.

Kagome berlari menghampiri Sesshomaru dengan harapan bahwa kekasihnya akan senang melihat ia berada di sana. Sesshomaru masih dengan wujudnya yang terlihat menyeramkan dan merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya. Refleks, Sesshomaru langsung memutar badannya dan mencakar bagian kiri lengan Kagome hingga mengeluarkan darah. Sesshomaru terpana dan tidak percaya bahwa ia telah melukai Kagome dengan tangannya. Kagome kaget dan mencoba menghentikan darah yang keluar dari tangannya dengan memegangnya. Ia memandang Sesshomaru dengan perasaan sedih dan menangis hingga tubuhnya terjatuh. Belum sempat tubuhnya menyentuh tanah, Inuyasha datang menangkap tubuh Kagome dan mendekapnya dengan erat. Inuyasha menatap Kagome dan langsung membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

Inuyasha membawa Kagome yang terluka dan mereka telah sampai di kediaman nenek Kaede. Lukanya langsung di obati dan di balut dengan perban. Kagome masih terguncang dengan apa yang baru saja ia alami. Ia memikirkan Sesshomaru dan langsung mencarinya. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa Sesshomaru akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena telah membuatnya terluka. Tidak butuh waktu lama, akhirnya Kagome menemukan Sesshomaru sedang berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon dengan mata yang terpejam. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana lukamu?" Sesshomaru membuka mata dan merasakan kehadiran Kagome di belakangnya. Ia bertanya tanpa menatapnya.

"Tidak terasa sakit sedikit pun. Aku sudah meminum semua ramuan dan lukanya juga sudah di olesi dengan obat." Jawab Kagome sambil tersenyum dengan bangga.

"Aku kehilangan kendali saat bertarung dan mencium bau darah. Lain kali mungkin akan lebih parah dari luka di lenganmu." Sesshomaru berbicara dengan nada datar dan masih tidak menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Kagome.

"Sesshomaru, aku baik-baik saja. Jangan mengkhawatirkan aku." Kagome mencoba membuat Sesshomaru mengerti bahwa ini bukanlah murni kesalahannya.

"Apa kau tidak melihat akibat dari perbuatanku?" Sesshomaru menatapnya dan meraih tangan Kagome yang terluka. Jika ia meleset sekali saja mungkin ia telah berhasil merobek jantung Kagome dalam hitungan detik.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome menatap mata Sesshomaru dengan kesedihan yang berkecamuk di hatinya.

"Takdir kita berhenti di sini." Sesshomaru berucap pelan.

"Mengapa kau seperti ini? Jika kau bilang berakhir maka semuanya akan berakhir? Jika kau memutuskan hubungan maka semua perasaan berakhir begitu saja? Bagaimana kau bisa Sesshomaru!" Kagome terlalu kesal mendengar kata yang terucap dari bibir sang _Daiyoukai_ dan mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Hanya ini yang bisa Sesshomaru ini lakukan. Kau mungkin akan mati." Sesshomaru tidak bisa menahan emosinya untuk tidak mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Ia tidak ingin Kagome mati apalagi jika bersama dengannya.

"Itukah sebabnya kau hendak pergi dariku sekarang?" Tanya Kagome sedih.

"Luka akan menutup dan sembuh seiring berjalannya waktu, tetapi kematian bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dipulihkan. Jika Sesshomaru ini harus benar-benar kehilanganmu, maka Sesshomaru ini tidak bisa menanggungnya." Sesshomaru menguatkan hatinya dan pergi meninggalkan Kagome. Sesshomaru merasakan sakit di dadanya dan membiarkannya.

"Apa kau tahu saat ini kata-katamu lebih merobek hatiku?" Teriak Kagome sambil menangis melihat Sesshomaru pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri.

Kagome tersungkur lemas di tanah, ia menangis sekuat tenaga dan masih tidak percaya bahwa Sesshomaru telah pergi meninggalkannya. Mengapa semua ini berakhir begitu cepat? Apakah benar ia tidak bisa hidup bersama dengan Sesshomaru? Inikah takdir mereka berdua? Semua hal manis yang ia terima tidak bisa dimusnahkan begitu saja dan ia pun teringat akan janji Sesshomaru yang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan pergi dari sisinya. Hatinya terluka dan batinnya begitu pedih. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan esok hari tanpa hadirnya Sesshomaru. Membayangkannya saja sangat sulit, apalagi jika ia harus mengalaminya. Ia pun berharap segera terbangun dari mimpi buruknya dan menemukan Sesshomaru berada di sampingnya lagi.

* * *

Yoosh~ finally their romance ends. Sorry i am not in a good mood. Sedih juga yaa di tinggal sama demon lord tampan macam Sesshomaru. Review are welcome. Masih penasaran? Still with me^.^


	22. Hurt

**Sweet Moonlight**

Disclaimer : Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Sesshy is Mine ekkeke~

* * *

Hatinya masih terlalu sakit untuk mengingat bahwa Sesshomaru telah meninggalkannya. Matanya terlalu letih untuk mengeluarkan air mata kesedihan. Kagome duduk dengan menundukkan wajahnya di antara kedua kakinya sambil terisak. Hanya kesunyian malam yang mengerti apa yang ia rasakan saat ini dan hanya langit malamlah tempatnya berbagi isi hati. Bertemu dengan seseorang dan menyebabkan ia jatuh cinta bukanlah perkara yang mudah. Bertemu dengan seseorang dan pada akhirnya terluka akan menjadi kenangan pahit yang harus ia terima. Perpisahan yang menyebabkan jiwa dan raga mati rasa. Cinta yang hanya membuat rasa letih dan tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Semuanya telah berubah, Sesshomarunya telah pergi.

Di tempat ini pertama kali ia bertemu dengan pria yang telah menyakitinya dan di tempat ini pula ia melampiaskan hatinya yang luka. Apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Mengapa ramalan bodoh itu bisa menghancurkan hubungan indah yang dengan susah payah ia jalani? Ia menunggu dan masih menunggu sosok pria tinggi besar dengan rambut _silver_ menjuntai indah di taman bulan bintang. Berharap Sesshomaru datang menjemputnya, namun yang di tunggu tidak kunjung datang.

Sesshomaru adalah _Daiyoukai_ terkuat di zaman _Feodal_ dan ia tidak bisa di kalahkan dengan mudah. Ia tidak ingin bencana datang menghampiri Kagome jika ia selalu berada dengannya. Ia menjadi begitu lemah karena Kagome telah mencairkan hatinya. Ia selama ini dikenal sebagai _Daiyoukai_ yang sangat dingin, selalu tenang, tidak memiliki perasaan, sangat membenci manusia, tanpa ekspresi dan irit dalam bicara. Ia pun menyadari bahwa Kagome yang telah merubahnya menjadi pria yang lembut dan dengan mudah meruntuhkan pertahanan hatinya. Kagome berhasil membuatnya jatuh hati dan menghargai perasaan manusia. Mengapa hatinya begitu sakit saat ia mengakhiri hubungan yang telah ia jalani bersama wanita impiannya? Ia yakin bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada Kagome. Senyumnya, wajahnya, ciumannya dan pelukan hangatnya membuatnya semakin sulit untuk melepasnya. Ia harus melepaskan keangkuhannya sebagai _Daiyoukai_ penguasa wilayah barat hanya demi sesosok _Miko_ muda yang telah meluluhkan hatinya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali menemui Kagome dan segera meluruskan hal yang membuat pikirannya resah. Ia harus berjuang demi sang _Miko_.

Pikirannya kosong menatap langit malam. Ribuan kenangan indah merasuki pikirannya dan berusaha untuk menahan air mata kesedihan. Sudah terlalu lama ia duduk terdiam tanpa merasakan hadirnya pria yang sangat ia nantikan. Sesshomaru telah menjauh dari hidupnya dan ia memutuskan untuk menghilang sejenak dari tempat yang telah memberikan rasa nyaman di hatinya . Mungkin di sini bukanlah tempatnya. Ia masih memiliki keluarga yang sangat menyayanginya yang membuatnya bangkit berdiri lalu meninggalkan tempat itu. Kagome berjalan dengan menundukkan wajahnya di tengah kegelapan malam. Suatu hal yang tidak terduga menghampirinya. Renkotsu yang sudah lama mengintainya langsung memukul kepala belakang Kagome dengan keras hingga membuatnya jatuh pingsan. Renkotsu tersenyum, ia langsung membawa Kagome yang tidak sadarkan diri di atas bahunya.

"Turunkan Kagome sekarang juga!" Inuyasha mengacungkan pedangnya. Ia sudah terlalu lama mencari keberadaan Kagome dan terkejut bahwa temannya sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa." Renkotsu berucap.

Belum sempat Inuyasha melancarkan serangan, tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya pimpinan dari kawanan _Shichinintai_ Bankotsu. Ia menghalangi Inuyasha untuk mendapatkan Kagome dan membuatnya bertarung dengannya. Renkotsu berhasil kabur dengan membawa Kagome di bahunya langsung berlari dan menghilang. Inuyasha tidak tinggal diam melihat Kagome dibawa oleh kawanan itu langsung mengeluarkan _Kaze No Kizu_ dari _Tessaiga_ miliknya. Bankotsu mencoba memblokir serangan Inuyasha dengan _Banryu_ miliknya, ia membalasnya dengan _Dragon Thunder_ yang membuat bahu kiri Inuyasha terluka. Ia harus mengakhiri pertempuran panjang ini dengan cepat dan menemukan Kagome. Dalam hitungan detik Sesshomaru muncul di sampingnya dengan raut wajah yang berbeda. Inuyasha terdiam dan menatap wajah kakak tirinya itu dengan terheran.

"Cepat selamatkan Kagome." Inuyasha bergumam. Inuyasha membiarkan Sesshomaru pergi mencari Kagome karena ia harus menyelesaikan hal yang harus ia selesaikan yaitu membunuh Bankotsu.

Detak jantungnya mengeluarkan ritme debaran yang kencang. Sesshomaru berjanji akan menemukan kekasihnya kembali. Ia berusaha mencari keberadaan Kagome dengan menghirup wangi aroma tubuhnya yang tertinggal. Seketika ia merindukan kekasihnya.

 _Kagome bertahanlah._

"Kagome, apa yang telah Sesshomaru ini lakukan padamu?" Sesshomaru berkata lirih. Ia menyesali perbuatannya yang telah membuat Kagomenya terluka. Kenangan saat ia meninggalkan Kagome seorang diri hadir di benaknya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan _Miko_ kecilnya yang akan membuat hatinya hampa. Sesshomaru menyadari kesalahannya bahwa jika ia ingin melindungi orang yang ia cintai, maka ia harus terus berada di sisinya.

 _Sesshomaru ini akan menemukanmu. Bertahanlah._

* * *

Find her Lord Sesshomaru. I don't want you look so sad T.T and hope she will be fine. Still curious minna? Still with me ^.^


	23. Stay

**Sweet Moonlight**

Disclaimer : Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Sesshy is Mine ekkeke~

* * *

Renkotsu membawa Kagome ke sebuah benteng milik Naraku. Ia tersenyum karena rencananya berjalan dengan lancar. Ia ingin membuat Lord Sesshomaru menderita dengan menjadikan Kagome sebagai umpan manisnya. Ia tidak menduga bahwa Sesshomaru memiliki hati yang lemah karena seorang wanita. Cinta bisa membutakan siapa saja yang terkena racunnya dan ini menjadikan sesuatu yang sangat menarik bagi Naraku untuk melancarkan semua misinya.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan?" Kagome membuka mata dan tersadar bahwa ia berada di tempat yang sangat asing baginya. Ia masih merasakan sakit di kepalanya dan merasakan kedua tangannya di ikat di belakang tubuhnya.

"Kagome, aku akan mengakhiri penderitaanmu." Naraku tersenyum licik di hadapan Kagome dan meraih dagunya agar ia bisa dengan leluasa melihat matanya.

' _Sesshomaru.'_ Kagome memanggil Sesshomaru di dalam hatinya. Ia sangat takut dengan rencana yang akan dilakukan oleh _hanyou_ licik itu. Ia pun sedih karena mungkin saja Sesshomaru tidak akan menyelamatkannya.

Secepat kilat Sesshomaru menerobos pintu gerbang benteng milik Naraku dan berada tepat di belakangnya. Ia mengayunkan _Tokijin_ dan berhasil membelah tubuh _hanyou_ menjijikkan itu. Ternyata itu hanyalah boneka tiruan Naraku dan ia langsung menghilang seperti angin. Sesshomaru melihat Kagome yang terikat langsung membantunya melepaskan ikatannya.

"Jahat! Kau jahat." Kagome memukul dada Sesshomaru dan mulai menangis.

"Maaf." Sesshomaru memegang tangan Kagome dan langsung memeluknya.

"Kau jahat." Kagome menangis terisak dan merasakan dadanya sangat sakit.

"Maaf, Sesshomaru ini tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Sesshomaru memeluknya dengan erat dan bisa merasakan kesedihan yang Kagome rasakan. Tangan besarnya berada di belakang kepala Kagome dan mengelus rambut hitam panjangnya dengan lembut berharap bisa meredakan sakit hatinya.

' _Seharusnya aku lebih sering mengatakannya kepadamu, bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu Sesshomaru_.'

' _Seharusnya Sesshomaru ini lebih sering memelukmu, bahwa Sesshomaru ini sangat menyukaimu.'_

Sesshomaru membawa Kagome keluar dari tempat itu untuk menghirup udara segar dan mereka berdiri di bawah pohon yang sangat teduh dengan semilir angin mengelilingi mereka. Mereka berdiri berhadapan dan saling memandang dalam diam.

"Akhirnya aku bisa menyentuhmu dan merasakan kehadiranmu lagi." Kagome mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi kanan Sesshomaru dan merasakan tanda dua garis magenta miliknya di sana.

Sesshomaru merespon sentuhan lembut yang Kagome berikan dengan menyentuh tangan kekasihnya dan mengajaknya untuk duduk di bawah pohon. Kagome duduk dengan posisi kedua kakinya lurus ke depan dan Sesshomaru langsung tidur di pangkuannya.

"Dengan begini kau bisa lebih mudah untuk menyentuhku." Sesshomaru memegang tangan Kagome dan meletakkannya di atas wajahnya. Terhanyut dengan sentuhan yang Kagome berikan membuat Sesshomaru terpejam. Ia ingin seperti ini lebih lama dengan wanita yang ia cintai.

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana cara mengakhiri sebuah hubungan?" Kagome bertanya dan melihat Sesshomaru masih memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa hatinya sangat damai dan berharap bisa seperti ini selamanya dengan Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan Kagome dan terdiam.

"Tetaplah bersama." Kagome menjawab. Ia melihat Sesshomaru membuka matanya dan langsung menatapnya.

"Sesshomaru, bolehkah aku bersamamu?" Kagome bertanya dan dengan sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

Sesshomaru langsung bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan menyentuh pipi Kagome dengan lembut. Ia melihat pacaran mata indah kekasihnya dan tanpa kata terucap ia langsung menciumnya. Ia ingin memberitahu Kagome dengan ciuman bahwa ia sangat mencintainya dan selalu ingin berada di sisinya. Kagome tidak bisa menahan air matanya langsung terhanyut dengan ciuman yang Sesshomaru berikan. Perasaan senang dan sedih akhirnya menyatu bersama dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Sesshomaru melepas ciuman yang penuh dengan makna dan langsung menghapus sisa air mata di pipi Kagome. Kagome merona dan sedikit gugup.

"Sesshomaru ini di sini dan akan selalu berada di sini." Sesshomaru menyentuh dada Kagome dengan jari telunjuknya dan fokus di mana hatinya berada. Ia ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia selalu berada di dalam hatinya. Sesshomaru langsung memeluk Kagome dengan erat dan kali ini ia tidak akan membiarkannya pergi lagi.

* * *

Finally they end up together again. This is my fav chappy anyways oohh Sesshy you make me melted. Are you happy guys? Hmm I think it's almost end so still with me guys ^.^


	24. Under The Sakura Tree

**Sweet Moonlight**

Disclaimer : Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Sesshy is Mine ekkeke~

* * *

 _Ketika angin musim melambai_

 _Kelopak bunga sakura bertaburan_

 _Suaranya menggema di jalan ini_

 _Saat kita berdua berjalan di bawah bunga sakura yang sedang bermekaran_

Sebuah telapak tangan perlahan mulai bersentuhan. Saling menggengam erat berjalan melintasi pepohonan rindang yang bunganya sedang bermekaran. Satu kelopak bunga jatuh tepat di atas rambut hitam sang perempuan. Sang pria dengan lembut meraih kelopak tersebut tanpa melepas gengaman tangannya.

Sang wanita tidak berhenti melempar senyum sumringahnya. langkah kaki terhenti pada hamparan rumput kecil yang luas dan mereka mulai duduk di bawah hamparan pohon sakura yang mekar. Sang perempuan sibuk mengeluarkan _bento_ dengan segala bentuk yang menakjubkan. Ia telah mempersiapkan telur mata sapi yang diukir senyum dengan saos, serta potongan tomat berbentuk _love_. Tidak lupa kudapan _Sakuramochi_ , kue mochi yang dibungkus dengan sehelai daun sakura sebagai pemanisnya. Ya, memang mereka telah berencana untuk melakukan piknik sederhana di bawah pohon sakura. Seminggu berlalu sejak kembalinya Sesshomaru di sisinya, Kagome merasa sangat ceria dan merasakan kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa terlukiskan. Mereka menikmati semilir angin seraya melempar tatapan manis serta ditemani pemandangan bunga sakura yang sangat indah.

"Apa kau tahu hatiku sangat sakit saat kau mengatakan hubungan kita berakhir?" Kagome membuka pembicaraan sambil mencicipi hangatnya teh hijau buatannya.

"Apakah kau membenciku?" Sesshomaru menatap wajah wanita di sampingnya.

"Tidak, karena aku telah berpikir bahwa sendiri itu lebih menyakitkan." Kagome mengehela napas dan mengingat kejadian saat Sesshomaru meninggalkannya seorang diri. Sesshomaru terdiam dan melihat kekasihnya memandangi pohon sakura di atas kepalanya.

"Aku ingin seperti bunga sakura." Kagome berucap.

"Bukankah bunga sakura hidupnya tidak bertahan lama?" Sesshomaru menoleh dengan tatapannya yang bingung.

"Memang." Kagome mengangguk pelan.

"Jelaskan." Sesshomaru fokus melihat wajah kekasihnya dan mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Apa kau tahu, meski bunga sakura memiliki umur yang pendek tapi kehidupannya benar-benar berharga." Kagome melihat sekelopak bunga sakura mendarat tepat di atas pangkuannya.

"Lihat! Bunga ini memang kecil, tapi pelajaran yang diberikannya itu sangatlah besar. Dibalik kelopaknya yang kecil nan rapuh dan hidupnya sangat singkat, bunga ini mengingatkan kita tentang hidup yang hanya sebentar." Kagome mengambil bunga sakura yang jatuh di pangkuannya dan memperlihatkannya ke hadapan Sesshomaru.

"Selain itu, bunga ini juga mengajarkan kita kesabaran. Apa kau tahu berapa lama bunga sakura ini mekar sebelum akhirnya gugur? Jawabannya tidak lebih dari satu bulan. Ia menunggu untuk dapat mekar kembali selama lebih dari tiga musim." Kagome tersenyum manis sebelum mengakhiri penjelasannya akan kekagumannya terhadap bunga sakura.

 _Aku ingin menjadi sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupmu._

 _Entah apa takdir kita nanti, yang terpenting adalah aku ingin kau selalu bahagia._

"Sesshomaru ini telah mengingkari janjinya." Sesshomaru menyentuh lembut pipi Kagome dan menatapnya.

"Tidak, kau tetap menepati janjimu." Kagome berkata lirih.

"Sesshomaru ini benar-benar menyukaimu." Sesshomaru mencium Kagome mulai dari pipi, kelopak mata, kening, hidung, dan terakhir mendaratkan ciumannya tepat di bibirnya.

Senja telah sampai di penghujung horizon dan sore tidak akan pernah lengkap tanpa kehadiran senja di ufuk barat untuk mengantar matahari sang penguasa siang menuju peraduannya. Namun keindahan senja tidak akan membuai jika sang jingga tidak pernah hadir mendampinginya. Keindahan mereka tersaji harmoni di kaki langit sore hari yang menandakan mereka harus kembali sebelum sang bulan menyapa.

"Pada hitungan ketiga, kau harus lari." Sesshomaru berucap pelan dengan tatapannya yang tajam ke depan.

"Apa…" Kagome mencoba melihat ke depan dan memastikan sesuatu hal yang berbahaya akan terjadi. Tapi, ia tidak merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Satu, dua, tiga. Lari." Sesshomaru berlari dengan menarik tangan Kagome di sampingnya.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome berteriak, ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang telah Sesshomaru lakukan. Ia pun berlari menuruti Sesshomaru dan tertegun.

Sesshomaru tidak menjawab. Seketika daun-daun bunga sakura mulai berguguran dari tangkainya saat sang angin menghampiri mereka dan memintanya untuk meninggalkan tangkai yang telah membesarkannya. Langkah Kagome mulai melambat, matanya takjub akan bunga sakura yang berguguran itu. Seakan bunga sakura itu menari-nari di depannya. Sekarang ia pun mengerti apa yang di maksud oleh Sesshomaru. Bagai musim gugur, helai demi helai bunga sakura berjatuhan dan satu di antaranya menghampirinya. Disaat Kagome mencoba untuk menyentuhnya, sang angin seakan memintanya untuk kembali terbang. Hingga ia tersadar bahwa senyum bahagia telah merekah di wajahnya. Kagome menari-nari, berputar-putar, memejamkan mata, dan merasakan kesejukan angin menghampiri hatinya. Teduh, seakan terbuai akan lantunan semilir angin menyibak rambutnya, lalu Kagome kembali membuka mata dan melihat Sesshomaru terlihat senang memandangnya. Inikah kebahagiaan yang telah ia rencanakan? Sesshomaru benar-benar membuatnya terpaku akan hal sederhana yang telah ia buat. Kagome ingin tetap merasakan hal ini bersamanya, hanya dengan bersamanya.

"Apa keinginanmu?" Sesshomaru berdiri tepat di hadapan _miko_ kecilnya dan bertanya.

"Aku ingin pria ini menciumku. Apakah keinginanku akan terkabul?" Kagome tersenyum di hadapan Sesshomaru. Bagaikan gayung bersambut, Sesshomaru dengan cepat langsung menciumnya. Kagome bisa merasakan hangatnya ciuman yang Sesshomaru berikan dan mereka berciuman di bawah hamparan pohon sakura yang bunganya berguguran sebagai latarnya.

"Semua yang kau lakukan, apakah karena kau mencintaiku?" Mereka melepas ciuman yang teramat manis untuk dilepaskan dan langsung bertatapan mata.

"Ini bukan karena Sesshomaru ini mencintaimu, tapi karena Sesshomaru ini hanya mencintaimu." Sesshomaru memeluk Kagome dan melingkarkan tangannya tepat di belakang kepalanya.

"Aku hanya ingin hidup bersama denganmu, Sesshomaru." Kagome berbicara di pelukan sang _Daiyoukai_.

 _Senja ini indah bersama dengan Sesshomaru yang kembali berdiri di sisiku. Aku bahagia menjadi kekasihnya dan menikmati hari-hari bersamanya. Aku selalu merasa nyaman karena Sesshomaru selalu menjagaku dan menghangatkanku saat dingin mencumbu kulit halusku._

 _Sesshomaru ini akan terus mengatakannya padamu, bahwa Sesshomaru ini mencintaimu._

* * *

I don't have any idea about this chappy, but I think the most romantic scene is under the sakura tree right kekee~ I'll try to finished this soon. So, still with me.


	25. His Sorrow

**Sweet Moonlight**

Disclaimer : Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Sesshy is Mine ekkeke~

* * *

Rombongan Inuyasha sedang sibuk melawan Bankotsu dan Ginkotsu yang secara tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka. Sango melancarkan serangannya dengan _Hiraikotsu_ miliknya untuk menebas kepala Ginkotsu dan Inuyasha menyerang Bankotsu dengan _Tessaiga_ miliknya. Kagome merasakan ada sesuatu yang bersembunyi di balik pohon dan ia melihat Renkotsu siap melancarkan serangan ke arah Sesshomaru dengan senjata yang berada di tangannya. Kagome langsung mengambil tindakan dengan memanggil Sesshomaru dan berdiri di depannya. Sesshomaru terkejut dengan apa yang telah dilihatnya. Kagome terluka, ia tertusuk pedang di bagian bahu kanannya dan Kagomenya telah mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru menahan tubuh Kagome agar tidak jatuh dan mendekapnya.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome menatap mata emas milik Sesshomaru dengan sisa kekuatannya. Inuyasha melihat Kagome terkulai lemah langsung berlari menghampirinya.

"Tetaplah di sini." Kagome menggenggam lengan _haori_ milik Sesshomaru dan ia terkulai menutup mata.

Sesshomaru sangat terpukul melihat Kagome terluka. Dengan kesedihan dan kemarahannya yang luar biasa ia menghampiri Renkotsu untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Matanya berubah menjadi merah dan tanda magenta di kedua pipinya berubah menjadi lebih tajam dari sebelumnya. Sesshomaru melempar Renkotsu jauh beberapa meter dan berakhir di sebuah pohon besar, dengan cepat Sesshomaru menebasnya berulang kali dengan _Tokijin_ miliknya. Tidak puas dengan itu, Sesshomaru mengangkat tubuh lemah Renkotsu dan mencekiknya dengan kuat sambil mengeluarkan racunnya yang mematikan dari kuku tajamnya. Siluman rendahan itu pun tewas di tangannya.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome bergumam dan perlahan membuka matanya dengan tubuhnya yang lemah.

Sesshomaru mendengar Kagome memanggil namanya segera datang untuk menghampirinya. Matanya sudah kembali normal dan langsung memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Ia langsung membawa Kagome yang lemah menuju _Western Palace_ untuk mengobati lukanya. Setelah ia sampai dan mengobati Kagome yang terluka, ia menemani Kagome hingga ia tertidur. Setelah memastikan Kagome aman dan sudah tertidur pulas, maka ia memutuskan untuk pergi membalaskan dendamnya kepada pimpinan _Shicinintai_ karena telah membuat Kagomenya terluka. Ia harus memastikan bahwa Bankotsu akan membayar semua yang telah ia perbuat.

"Sesshomaru yang malang. Majulah! Akan kutebas lehermu." Bankotsu berbicara santai di hadapan sang _Daiyoukai_ yang terlihat menahan emosinya.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar ingin mati." Sesshomaru geram dan matanya berubah menjadi merah dengan emosi yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Secepat kilat ia menghampiri Bankotsu dan menebasnya. Tidak pikir panjang Sesshomaru menyerangnya secara brutal dan tidak membiarkan Bankotsu memiliki kesempatan untuk menyerangnya. Dengan cepat tebasan _Tokijin_ berhasil menjatuhkan Bankotsu hingga ia tersungkur di tanah dengan tubuhnya yang penuh darah. Dengan tatapannya yang mengerikan, Sesshomaru memicingkan pupil matanya dan berhasil mengakhiri hidup Bankotsu dengan tangannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sesshomaru melihat Kagome telah membuka mata dan membantunya untuk bangun.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Kagome menyandarkan kepalanya yang masih terasa berat di dada Sesshomaru.

"Cepatlah sembuh." Sesshomaru berkata sambil mencium kening Kagome.

"Sesshomaru, aku memiliki tiga permintaan. Maukah kau mengabulkannya?" Kagome merasa beruntung melihat Sesshomaru selalu berada di sisinya.

Permintaan pertama Kagome adalah makan malam bersama Sesshomaru. Mereka makan bersama dalam diam dan saling memandang satu sama lain. Sesshomaru melihat tangan Kagome gemetar dan menahan rasanya sakitnya. Sumpit yang berada di tangan Kagome terlepas dan Sesshomaru melihat darah menetes dari pundaknya.

"Kembalilah ke kamar dan istirahatlah." Sesshomaru khawatir akan kondisi Kagome yang semakin memburuk karena melihat lukanya belum menutup sempurna.

"Aku ingin tinggal lebih lama lagi." Kagome berkata sambil menahan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan denganmu malam ini." Kagome mengatakan permintaan keduanya untuk berdua dengan Sesshomaru. Ia tahu bahwa waktunya sudah tidak lama lagi dan ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan pria yang ia cintai.

Sesshomaru menggendong Kagome dan mengajaknya keluar dari _Western Palace_ untuk merasakan udara segar _._ Mereka berdua duduk di bawah sinar rembulan dan Kagome bersandar di bahu Sesshomaru dengan menatap langit malam yang sangat indah.

"Apakah kau ingat saat pertama kali Sesshomaru ini mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menjadikanmu sebagai pasangannya?" Sesshomaru memecah kesunyian malam itu dengan bertanya kepada wanita yang berada di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja." Kagome terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sesshomaru dan mengulang memori itu di kepalanya.

"Kau sangat berarti bagi Sesshomaru ini, dan Sesshomaru ini ingin menjadikanmu sebagai pengantinku." Sesshomaru menggenggam tangan Kagome dan menatapnya.

"Sesshomaru, aku tidak ingin menjadi kenangan yang menyedihkan. Aku ingin menjadi kenangan yang membahagiakan untukmu dan aku juga tidak ingin menjadi air matamu. Lebih baik aku menjadi senyumanmu dan aku berharap kau selalu bahagia. Itulah permintaanku yang ketiga." Kagome menatap mata Sesshomaru dan menyentuh wajah Sesshomaru dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi. Sesshomaru ini akan menunggumu." Sesshomaru menggenggam tangan Kagome lebih erat dari sebelumnya dan merasakan dinginnya tangan sang _miko_.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kagome mengangguk. Sesshomaru mencium Kagome dengan tulus dan merasakan dadanya sangat sesak. Beberapa saat mereka berciuman, tangan Kagome tiba-tiba terlepas dari genggaman Sesshomaru dan kepalanya terkulai lemas di bahunya.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru memanggilnya, namun tidak ada suara keluar dari bibir kekasihnya. Sesshomaru pun meneteskan kristal bening keluar dari kedua matanya dan memeluk kekasihnya dengan harapan Kagome akan segera memanggil namanya. Harapannya sia-sia, Kagomenya telah pergi meninggalkannya. Kagome tidak ingin _Tenseiga_ menghidupkan kembali dirinya karena ia tahu takdir lah yang akan memisahkan mereka. Seshomaru tidak tinggal diam dan ia bangkit berdiri berusaha mengembalikan Kagome kesisinya, namun harapannya sirna ketika tidak ada tanda-tanda _Tenseiga_ dapat menghidupkan kembali Kagomenya.

' _Ketika kita bertemu lagi, saat itu Sesshomaru ini akan mengenalimu lebih dulu. Ketika kita bertemu lagi, saat itu Sesshomaru ini akan mencintaimu lebih dulu.'_

' _Dan seperti suara napasnya yang berhenti, saat itu pula waktuku terhenti.'_

* * *

I am so sorry Sesshy and please don't be sad bc I always here *grin* I'll try to make the ending better than this. Are you still curious minna? Still with me ^.^


	26. Happy Ending

**Sweet Moonlight**

Disclaimer : Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Sesshy is Mine ekkeke~

* * *

Semua teman-temannya mendengar kabar kalau Kagome telah tiada. Inuyasha hanya bisa berdiri mematung dan menangis mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya Kagome pergi begitu cepat. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menemui kakak tirinya untuk melihat bagaimana keadaannya setelah ia ditinggal oleh Kagome.

"Ternyata kau di sini." Inuyasha menyapa Sesshomaru yang sedang duduk termenung di kamar yang beberapa waktu lalu ia merawat Kagome yang sedang terluka.

"Wanita itu, yang selalu tersenyum dan menangis di depanku beberapa saat yang lalu telah hilang. Sesshomaru ini tidak bisa menemuinya lagi." Sesshomaru menghela napas dengan tatapannya yang kosong.

"Kagome merasa lebih bahagia karenamu. Bukankah itu sudah cukup?" Inuyasha mencoba menghibur Sesshomaru yang masih dirundung duka akibat kehilangan kekasihnya.

"Sesshomaru ini akan melakukan perjalanan sampai menemukan seseorang yang akan membuatku merasa hidup kembali." Sesshomaru tidak bisa menutupi kesedihannya karena sangat merindukan Kagome.

"Jaga dirimu." Inuyasha mengerti keputusan yang telah Sesshomaru ambil untuk berkelana sendiri karena ia adalah makhluk abadi.

Sesshomaru berjalan sendiri dalam gelap dan ia bertemu dengan Naraku yang sudah lama menunggunya.

"Apa kau akan pergi tanpa tujuan Sesshomaru?" Naraku bertanya pada _Daiyoukai_ yang terlihat sangat tenang.

"Menyingkirlah, atau akan kutebas lehermu." Sesshomaru bersiap dengan mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarungnya.

"Ternyata ramalan itu benar bukan? Kau dan Kagome tidak akan pernah bisa bersama." Naraku tersenyum licik di hadapan Sesshomaru dan mulai melancarkan serangannya.

Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari bibir sang penguasa wilayah barat itu dan sambil berlari ia mengeluarkan _youki_ yang ia miliki untuk menyerang _hanyou_ kotor di hadapannya. Pertarungan itu tidaklah mudah karena Naraku memiliki beberapa trik licik untuk menjebaknya, Sesshomaru mengayunkan _Tokijin_ dan mengeluarkan _Soryuha_ miliknya tepat mengenai tubuh Naraku. Sesshomaru mengeluarkan energi berwarna biru yang keluar dari _Tokijin_ dan kekuatan pedangnya itu tidak kalah dengan _Kaze no Kizu_ milik Inuyasha, dan langsung merobek tubuh Naraku hingga tubuhnya tidak bersisa.

Empat ratus tahun berselang, di sebuah apartemen di kota Tokyo yang tampak modern terpajang beberapa barang kuno. Terdapat dua buah pedang yang tertata rapih di dalam kotak kaca dan di dinding ada sebuah busur besar beserta anak panahnya. Sesshomaru keluar dari kamar mandi dan memilih baju yang akan ia kenakan di dalam lemarinya, dari sekian banyak koleksi bajunya terdapat kimono putih dengan sentuhan _Cherry Blossom_ di bagian bahu dan pergelangannya. Ia masih tetap menyimpannya dengan rapih beserta baju baja miliknya. Sesshomaru melajukan mobil sport miliknya dengan kencang dan menikmati udara malam kota Tokyo.

' _Kehidupan berlalu dengan cepat dan cara manusia hidup pun juga sangat berubah. Begitu pula dengan sejarah yang ada.'_

Sesshomaru memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan dan berjalan menuju sebuah pohon sakura yang sedang disinari cahaya bulan purnama. Di bawah pohon itu terlihat sosok wanita yang sedang duduk menyendiri. Semakin ia mendekat, maka semakin jelas wajah wanita milik seseorang yang sudah ia tunggu selama empat ratus tahun ini.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru terpaku di tempat dan merasakan jantungnya serasa berlari sangat cepat.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" Wanita itu menoleh dan terheran.

Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari bibir Sesshomaru dan ia masih terpana menatap wanita yang sangat ia cintai.

"Apakah kau mengenalku?" Wanita itu bertanya dengan ragu. Tiba-tiba ia merasa dadanya sangat sesak dan merasakan suatu perasaan ganjil yang sulit ia ungkapkan.

Sesshomaru hanya terdiam. Perasaan yang diliputi keharuan dan kebahagiaan mendera raganya.

"Mungkin aku mengenalmu. Mungkin juga tidak." Jawab Sesshomaru. Ia pun teringat akan janji yang pernah ia ungkapkan dahulu.

' _Jika kita bertemu lagi, maka saat itu Sesshomaru ini akan mengenalimu lebih dulu. Jika kita bertemu lagi, maka saat itu Sesshomaru ini akan mencintaimu lebih dulu.'_

"Mengapa aku menangis? Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?" Kagome merasa pernah melihat pria itu dan tanpa ia sadari air matanya jatuh menetes.

"Akhirnya aku bertemu kembali denganmu pada bulan purnama ini." Sesshomaru tersenyum. Tanpa keraguan dan tanpa ketakutan yang menyerangnya.

' _Dan waktuku yang berhenti itu, akhirnya berjalan kembali.'_

* * *

Fyiuhh melelahkan juga sehari nulis empat chap sekaligus but I'm happy for that. Rela begadang demi membahagiakan Lord Sesshomaru dan para fansnya xixixi~ this is for you guys, enjoy.


	27. Future

**Sweet Moonlight**

Disclaimer : Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Sesshy is Mine ekkeke~

* * *

Keesokan harinya mereka bertemu kembali masih dalam purnama yang sama dan di bawah pohon sakura yang sama. Kagome melihat pria itu dari jauh. Tatapan penasarannya lambat laun berubah menjadi tatapan kerinduan saat ia melihat sosok pria tinggi besar dengan rambut silver dan tanda magenta di kedua pipinya. Dadanya tiba-tiba kembali sakit. Angin bertiup kencang dan berhasil membuat bunga sakura terlepas dari tangkainya. Tanpa sadar Kagome mendekati pria itu dan langsung duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau… siapa kau sebenarnya?" Kagome bertanya lirih. Pria itu tertegun mendengar pertanyaan dari Kagome dan masih terdiam.

"Kau mengingatku, iya kan?" Kagome bertanya dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Sakit sekali…" Ucap Kagome lirih.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru terhenyak mendengarnya dan sudah tidak tahan ingin mengungkapkan semuanya.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Kenapa kau memberiku rasa sakit seperti ini?" Kagome berteriak frustasi karena tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit di dadanya atau lebih tepat di hatinya.

"Maaf." Sesshomaru tidak bisa berkata, ia tidak ingin pertemuannya dengan Kagome menyiksa batin kekasihnya. Ia tidak mampu menahan kesedihannya dan langsung memegang tangan Kagome sambil memberikan sebuah kalung dengan lambang _Crescent Moon_ yang sangat cantik. Kalung itu dulu adalah pemberiannya dan hanya Kagome yang pantas memakainya.

Sesshomaru pergi meninggalkan Kagome yang terlihat bingung menatap kalung pemberiannya. Tiba-tiba air matanya jatuh menetes dan semakin deras membasahi kedua pipinya. Seluruh kenangan itupun keluar dan berputar cepat memenuhi seluruh relung hati dan pikirannya. Ia telah mengingat semuanya, ia jatuh terduduk sambil menangis dan memukuli dadanya yang terasa sakit sekali.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome memanggil pria itu dan segera bangkit berdiri untuk menemukan pria yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Sesshomaru…" Ia menangis terisak karena tidak berhasil menemukan pria itu.

"Jangan melakukannya lagi. Jangan pergi lagi meninggalkanku. Jangan berpura-pura tidak mengingatku ketika kau mengingatku." Sesshomaru berbicara sambil memeluk Kagome erat dari belakang.

"Maafkan aku, Sesshomaru. Maaf karena membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama." Kagome terpaku dan langsung menggenggam lengan Sesshomaru yang sedang memeluknya. Ia merindukan tangan besar yang dulu selalu bersama dan kini ia telah kembali memeluknya.

"Tatap mataku." Sesshomaru membalikkan tubuh Kagome agar ia bisa menatapnya dan membelai wajah manis Kagomenya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." Kagome mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah kekasihnya.

"Tidak, Sesshomaru ini lebih merindukanmu." Sesshomaru memeluk Kagome erat dan mengeluarkan air mata karena sudah terlalu lama merindukan kekasihnya.

"Kagome, menikahlah denganku." Sesshomaru melepas pelukannya dan menatap mata biru kekasihnya.

"Sesshomaru ini tidak akan membiarkanmu menangis lagi. Kali ini, biarkan Sesshomaru ini yang akan memberimu kenangan yang indah. Biarkan Sesshomaru ini yang menjadi alasan senyuman indah di wajahmu. Sesshomaru ini mencintaimu." Sesshomaru berbicara dengan tatapannya yang tidak berpaling dari Kagome.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sesshomaru." Kagome mengeluarkan air mata bahagianya dan merasakan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir milik Sesshomaru.

 **\- Beberapa Tahun Berikutnya -**

Terdengar suara keceriaan menggema di sebuah halaman luas di bawah pohon bunga sakura yang sedang mekar.

" _Mommy_ …" teriak anak laki-laki berlari menghampiri ibunya.

"Hey, hati-hati _sweet heart_." Sang ibu langsung memeluk dan menciumnya.

"Anak kita tumbuh dengan baik." Sesshomaru berdiri tepat di belakang Kagome dan melingkarkan tangannya di lekuk indah pinggang yang kini menjadi istrinya.

"Ya, karena kau mendidiknya dengan baik." Kagome tersenyum dan menoleh menatap suaminya.

"Sesshomaru ini selamanya mencintaimu." Sesshomaru mencium kening Kagome dan memeluknya dengan erat.

~ THE END ~

* * *

Finally they end up together again in the future. I am glad to hear that. Sesuai dengan judulnya, mereka bertemu di bawah sinar rembulan dan _ending_ -nya pun dengan latar belakang yang sama. Aku tidak menduga fic ini akan jadi panjang dan melelahkan, sekaligus memberikanku semangat untuk segera menyelesaikannya. Terimakasih banyak untuk para readers yang setia nemenin dari awal chap satu sampai fic ini selesai. Review kalian benar-benar membangkitkan semangatku untuk terus menulis pairing ini.

Alisialinet, Taisho No Miko, albaficaaiko, shyna, Hakuya Cherry, sasuhina69, akasuna Mainy21, sitieneng4, nur, Emma Griselda, dan maulanarizal36. Arigatouu karena aku telah mendapatkan banyak cinta dari kalian. *ketjup manja*

Apabila ada salah kata, tanda baca, dan apalah-apalah itu author mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena author akan terus belajar menulis lebih baik lagi kedepannya. Mengenai project _SesshKag_ yang lain hmm I'll try to write as long as I can hihii~ Oh yaa, kalau kalian bingung dengan chapy ending ini kalian bisa tanyakan langsung lewat PM Ok. See yaa…


End file.
